Broken Harts
by hartfan7
Summary: Set after 2x10. What if Wade said no to Zoe's proposal?
1. Blue Christmas

**I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately! **

* * *

Zoe Hart wasn't good with relationships. She never truly believed in love, actually. Sure, she had boyfriends. Well..._boyfriend_ to be exact...and she liked him. Zoe thought they were in love but they never really opened their mouth to say those three words. She used to think to herself that it was implied, that they didn't need to prove anything to each other because they knew, and that was enough. At least, that was what she tried to convince herself of.

So walking over to Wade's place to confess all of her feelings for him was…weird.

"I like you, Wade Kinsella. I really like you. And who knows maybe there's a chance you and I could be happy together. But we'll never unless we try." - she blurted out. Wade looked at her with a questioning look.

"What are you...what are you saying?" - Zoe took a deep breath, letting out a sigh.

"What I'm saying is that would you maybe consider being my real out in public, everyone knows about actual boyfriend?"

He gave her a small ironic smirk. "That can't be good", she remembers thinking. And, in fact, it wasn't.

"No." - Zoe's shoulders dropped a little. What was he saying? He got her right there in front of him claiming that she liked him…and he said no?

"What? But…I like you Wade and I know you like me too, don't deny it." – Wade shook his head.

"See, that's the thing. You can't just show up here and say you like me and I'll be yours. That's not how it works anymore. How can I be with someone who doesn't know what she wants?"

"But I do know what I want…I want you, Wade!" – she said almost begging.

"Yeah, for now. But when Tucker dumps Tansy, you're going to run into his arms and I'll be the one who gets am, always will." – he said getting up, trying to leave. But he had the nagging suspicion she wouldn't let him.

"Wade, just listen to me. I know I'm snob, selfish and sometimes a little bossy but I do that to protect myself of getting hurt because I'm afraid that if I put myself out there, like I just did, I'm going to end up miserable. I finally realized that I like you, Wade, and that I miss having you next to me every morning. And I know you like me, just as  
much as I like you, so please let's give this a try!" – Wade sucked in a deep breath and got closer to Zoe.

"I do like you, Zoe. A lot. But, for once, I need to put myself first. And if, for that I need to let you go, then so be it. I'm sorry…" – he said softly before giving a small kiss on Zoe's cheek.

"Wade" – Zoe whispered but he was already gone.

As she walked back to the carriage house, Zoe couldn't stop the tears that slipped down her face. She played the scene over and over in her head before getting inside and facing her mother who was reading a magazine, looking bored.

Zoe tried to hide her tears but even her mother knew her well enough to see that she wasn't okay.

"Zoe, sweetie, what's going on?" – She asked dropping the magazine on the sofa.

"Nothing, Mom!"

"Well, something happen. Did Wade do anything to you?" – She questioned, becoming angry.

"No, Mom, he didn't. I'm just tired! See you tomorrow."

When Zoe finally fell asleep, the lights at Wade's house were still on. Sitting on his bed, he let out a tear as he replayed the whole scene in his head. He would lie if he said he didn't call himself stupid a hundred times when he saw Zoe leaving through the window. He would lie if he said he didn't think about running after her. And he would most certainly lie if he said he liked Zoe. Because deep down he knew, all he felt for her was love. Wade Kinsella was doubtlessly in love with Zoe Hart. And there was nothing he could to about it.

* * *

**I know this is a little different than what most of Zade fans would want to happen, but don't worry cause I have big surprises! Please tell me what you thought about the first chapter, it's very important to me :))**


	2. You Look Good in Love

**I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately. **

When Zoe dropped her mother in the airport the next day, she almost considered getting in the plane and forget about Bluebell and its inhabitants. But in the other hand, that little town had really grown on her. And despite recent events, she was _happy._

Zoe took a couple of days off at the practice after her little talk with Wade. She needed to have some time to herself and…well, eat chocolate ice cream all day while thinking how much she hated her life. The depression would eventually pass, she hoped. After all, she liked Wade, it's not like she loved him…right?

* * *

Wade was about to leave for work when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he yelled knowing too well it could only be Lavon.

"It's me." Lavon said coming inside without being invited in. He hadn't been seeing Wade for breakfast in a while and was worried about his friend.

"Hey, man."

"Hey, where have you been? I haven't seen you or Zoe for breakfast…is everything okay?" Lavon asked, curiously.

"Um...me and Zoe…we're not _intimate_ anymore…I guess." Lavon stared at him looking confused. "We haven't been doing a lot of talking lately, either!"

"Lavon Hayes is sensing you two had another fight!"

Wade breathed out, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't call it a fight, really…It's a little complicated, Lavon." Lavon was about to say something but he didn't let him. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get to the Rammer Jammer. See you later!"

"Bye." Lavon whispered as he realized Wade left him alone in his living room. Something had happened between those two…and Lavon Hayes demanded to know what it was.

* * *

Okay, so maybe staying at home those two days was a bad idea because when Zoe finally came back to the practice, Brick looked like he hated her even more.

"Well, well! Look what we have here!" he uttered with disdain.

"Hey, Brick! What's up?"

"What's up?" – he questioned looking weirdly amused. – "What's up? What's up, _Doctor Zoe, _is that I have been stuck in these practice for two days straight treating stomachache, diaper rash and whatever Crazy Earl had in his ears. What on earth were you thinking when you left me alone right after Christmas?" He whined.

"I'm sorry, Brick but I had my reasons. Also, since I own half of the practice I have every right to take some time off when I need to." Zoe replied, while Brick pulled a face.

"Um…well, I guess you're right. And since I own the other half of the practice, I think I'm going to take some time off as well." Zoe's eyebrow arched.

"What? You're leaving me all alone? After Christmas?"

"Exactly!" Brick yelled after getting out the door with a bright smile.

"Oh, bummer," Zoe mumbled and went back to her office not even noticing that Addie had been there watching her and Brick's fight all along.

Zoe couldn't have picked a worse day to come back to work. The Tark twins had been wrestling in poison oak again, Tom Long mistaken a bug bite for cancer and Cricket threw up all over her new shoes. At least, she had found some time to think while cleaning them.

For the second time in one year, she had confessed all of her feelings for the guy she liked. She thought she would be a little luckier the second time, but Wade was right. She had treated him like he was a placeholder for George and although she still had feelings for him, when Wade got mad at her on their _date,_ her heart almost stopped. She was so afraid of losing him, it confused her. Wade and George were the opposite of each other. George was the nicest guy she had ever met; he could make any girl happy and was all she had pictured for her future. On the other hand, Wade was the opposite of what she pictured. He humiliated her, made fun of her and made her hate him from the moment she first laid eyes on him. He was an idiot, always with that cocky smile on his face, that stupid sandy hair and those darned dark green eyes. But he was also caring and had the power to read people, like Zoe wish she had. But most importantly, he made her happy. She could never get sad around him because…well, because she liked him. A lot. And that was enough. _Apparently not for him_, she thought.

Just when she was about to go home she heard a voice in the hall. _His voice._

"Hey Addie, is Dr. Breeland around?" She heard him question in his husky voice.

"No, Wade. Brick took some time off but Zoe's still here so she can stitch up that ugly cut." Zoe couldn't stop herself from thinking that maybe Wade wanted to see her and didn't know how, so he cut himself on purpose. But that would be ridiculous.

"Oh…it's okay. It doesn't hurt that much anyway." _So much for that theory_, Zoe mumbled to herself.

"But…you're bleeding-" Addie shouted.

"Wade," Zoe called coming out of her office. He stopped walking and turned to look at her with his hand covered in blood. "It's okay, just let me see your hand."

Wade stared at her for a few seconds considering running as fast as he could. But then he decided that would just be stupid.

"You can sit down, I just need to clean that up to see if you need stitches." She said trying not to look him in the eyes.

"You're the doctor." Wade said as he sat down and rested his hand on his lap.

Zoe cleaned Wade's hand and, in fact, he needed a few stitches. They had been there for five minutes and neither one of them opened their mouth which made the whole thing a lot more awkward. Zoe decided to break the silence.

"How did you cut yourself?"

"Um…I was taking out the trash at the Rammer Jammer and had a little accident with a beer bottle." He said looking in her eyes. It bothered her.

"You do that a lot, don't you?" Zoe asked, mocking him.

"What?"

"Cut yourself…while taking out the trash." Uttered Zoe.

"Don't worry…this time I won't make you any sexual propositions." For the first time, she looked in his eyes and saw that he was fighting back. She felt shocked that he would bring that up after their latest _talk_ and a little offended because…okay, because he wasn't going to offer it this time.

"All done!"

"Thanks." Wade said as he got up and followed Zoe to the door who was already opening it.

"You're welcome." Zoe eyes refused to leave the floor.

Wade was about to go through the door when he decided he needed to say something. "Zoe, I was hoping we could still be friends and, I don't know, maybe start having breakfast at Lavon's again. I think he's kinda lonely, you know? Since he and Ruby broke up and all…"

"Yeah, sure…" She couldn't say anything else. It was like she knew she couldn't open her mouth without saying something stupid or terribly inappropriate. She had always been inconvenient.

"I'll see you around, then." He mumbled with a small smile on his lips before turning his back and leaving.

It was only when he was out the door that she was able to open her mouth and say, "Bye". She immediately start thinking about what she should have said and calling her stupid a thousand times in her head for not showing that she was happier than ever. She looked miserable and for some reason she didn't want to give Wade that satisfaction. She had been in the hall for almost two minutes when she realized Addie was looking at her, confused.

"What?" She asked not giving Addie a chance to respond. She got in to her office, took off her lab coat, got her bag and left waving goodbye to Addie.

As she got home, she took a very short shower to prevent her from thinking too much and dressed the black hoodie Wade had left there in one of their nights. It still smelled like him and since she couldn't have him, she could at least pretend he was there, sleeping beside her. Just for one night.

_I think I'm in love_, was the last thought that crossed Zoe's mind before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews and all the follows! They're really important to me. So what did you think about the second chapter? :))**


	3. Two More Bottles of Wine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately.**

* * *

Zoe paused outside Lavon's door. She could hear voices inside and the thought of sharing the same space with Wade gave her chills. But she had promised that she would try, so without thinking too much about it, she opened the door and sat on her usual stool. She did everything so fast that she actually forgot about greeting Lavon and Wade.

"Good morning to you too." Lavon said without his familiar smirk.

"Oh, sorry...good morning!" Wade just nodded with his head and kept eating his pancakes trying not to look at those stupid little shorts she refused to stop wearing. "Lavon, I'm sorry about your break-up whit Ruby…I know I haven't been a very good friend, lately."

"Yeah man, if you want to get back at her just talk to me…I know people!" He suggested, while winking.

"You're such an asshole! Lavon doesn't need to get back at Ruby, he needs to heal." Zoe whined.

"Healing is for girls, guys need to get revenge so they can move on with their lives."

"Oh yeah? Looks like you're an expert in relationships." She said, trying to sound intimidating. No need to say that she did not succeed.

Wade stood there looking at her, trying to find an answer that was good enough and capable of making her shut up. But he didn't find one so he decided he would just offend her. "You're such an irritating-"

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Lavon yelled. "I'm tired of listening to you two fight all the time. When are you going to stop being so selfish? The person I loved just left me and the two of you, instead of being there for me, just keep yelling at each other. I do not know what happened between you two and to be honest, I don't really care anymore! So would you give me the honor of getting the hell out of my house?"

Wade and Zoe kept looking at him, not sure if they should finish they're breakfast first or leave right away. But when Lavon threatened them with a frying pan, they figured it would be better if they took their breakfast elsewhere.

"Are you happy?" questioned Zoe once they were outside.

"Oh c'mon, Zoe! I'm tired of this. We're always fighting, we can't agree to anything and we're completely different people! How can we be a couple if we can't even stand being around each other?"

"But we're not a couple so…don't worry." Zoe uttered looking a little hurt.

"Yeah…and I'm afraid we can't even be friends, Zoe." And then he left leaving behind, once again, a crushed Zoe.

* * *

Zoe's day couldn't be worse. After her _little talk_ with Wade she noticed that her "father" wasn't answering any of her e-mails. So she tried calling him. But he didn't answer. She found out later by her mother that he had moved. To _freackin'_ France. She knew their relationship would never be the same but after his visit, she thought things were better between them. Apparently she was wrong.

Sometimes she just wished she had accepted Harley's offer the day she met him. Maybe they would've have bonded like father and daughter are supposed to. Maybe she would fit in to Bluebell and people would have accepted her if Harley was there to make sure they did. Maybe things would be different with Wade. Maybe her life would be a lot better. _Maybe_.

Rose stopped by the practice after lunch. She wouldn't stop talking about Frederick Dean and Zoe felt a little annoyed that a fifteen year old had a better love life than hers. She talked on and on about the day he invited her for the prom and how much she loved to see Magnolia's face as she witnessed it.

By the time Rose went home, George decided he would stop by, claiming that he had been feeling huge headaches.

"So, when did the headaches start?"

"Um…I'm not sure! A couple days ago, I guess." George said trying to look convincing.

"Are the headaches persistent?"

"Um…I guess…sure!"

"Well…it could be a tumor." Mumbled Zoe as she wrote something on her clipboard. "But I guess we'll found out sooner or later."

"A tumor? What are you talking about?" Zoe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her chest. George considered himself defeated. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you, okay?"

"Oh really, Captain Obvious? For a lawyer, you're not a very good liar." George laughed.

"I just…I don't know if you still have feelings for me or not but…I told Wade that I was _kind of okay _with you two being together…"

Zoe nodded. "I know that."

"The thing is: I talked to Wade today and he told me you two weren't together anymore so…" Could it be happening? Was George about to ask Zoe to date him? "…I just wanted to talk to you and let you know that I'm happy with Tansy and although I might still have _some_ feelings for you, you're free to have a relationship with Wade…if you want to." No, he wasn't.

"So you think the only reason me and Wade are not together is because I don't have your blessing? So what, I can't jump into a relationship until I'm sure you're okay with it?"

"No, I-"

"'Cause I don't really remember you asking for my permission when you started dating Tansy? The reason I'm not with Wade is because he doesn't want me, okay? It has nothing to do with you…Well, it has a little bit to do with you but…what matters is that Wade doesn't want to be in a relationship with me. He turned me down. Because, and quote, "he needs to put himself first" And this morning, he told me he doesn't even want to be my friend." Said Zoe, becoming so frustrated that she didn't even realize she kept opening and closing every book she had on the shelves.

George got up and caught her arms making her follow him to her chair. "Okay, why don't you sit down?"

"I've just been having so many feelings, lately!"

"Yeah, I've noticed that." George uttered, trying not to laugh. "Look, if Wade doesn't want to be in a relationship with you, it's his loss."

"But he likes me, George. He told me he liked me but he couldn't be with me because I'm going to end up hurting him." Zoe tried to explained.

"You know how Wade is…eventually he'll see that he can't live without you and you'll be very happy together. People have hurt him a lot in life. You just have to show him you care about him and you're not going to give up on him."

George had a point. She needed to prove Wade she really liked him and that she wasn't going to hurt him. She would just wait for the next day because at that moment, she just needed to get drunk. It had been an awful day.

* * *

After Zoe stopped by 'The Dixie Stop' to buy her favorite boxed white wine she went home, changed into her pajama and sat on her porch steps looking at the lake and thinking how much she hated it for making Wade's house so far from hers. Just when she reached the highest level of "drunkness" (also when she though the tree was going to attack her), she heard a car approaching. It took her some time to realize it was Wade's car.

"What are you doing there, Zoe?" he asked getting out of the car and walking towards her.

"Wade!" she yelled, walking down the steps and grabbing Wade by the neck.

"Oh god, how much did you have to drink?" Wade asked knowing to well she had had too much.

"Just a little bit, not much!" Zoe laughed as she looked right in Wade's eyes. "I love your eyes." She was being honest, despite being drunk. And Wade noticed it. "They're beautiful-"

"Okay, let's get you to bed." he ordered.

"No, I want to be with you, Wade. Why can't you see it? Just let me be with you…please!"

Wade looked at her. She was miserable but still looked beautiful. "C'mon, Zoe…I don't have time for this."

"You don't call me 'Doc' anymore. I liked it!" she said as softly as she could. Wade noticed she was getting closer and closer.

"Okay, _Doc,_ just go get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow-" Zoe interrupted him.

"Do you like me, Wade?" Their noses were almost touching.

"You know I do." It was almost a whisper.

"I like you too. Too much."

Wade was taken by surprise when Zoe attached her lips to his. Her hands were on his hair and her body couldn't be closer to his and that made thinking a lot more difficult to Wade. That's why he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, as he climbed the steps, and threw her against the wall with too much strength, between passionate kisses. His hands were all over her body. He missed it, he missed her. But something in his head told him he needed to stop.

"Zoe." he said but she just attached their lips together again.

"C'mon, let's go inside." she whispered against his lips.

"No, Zoe. You're drunk, I can't do this." He couldn't. It felt like he was taking advantage of her. "Come here." He took her to her bedroom and laid her in bed, carefully, since she was already almost sleeping. Before leaving, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Just when he was about to leave, he heard Zoe's voice. "You're a good guy, Wade. You always take care of me. That's why I love you." He stood there looking at her not sure if that was the alcohol talking or if she was being honest.

"I love you too." He said. She wouldn't remember anything the next day.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! I would have stopped by now if it wasn't for that! I thought I'd post a new chapter since it's Christmas tomorrow and I won't be updating for the next couple of days. I hope you guys like this one! Merry Christmas :))**


	4. Cowboy Take Me Away

Zoe woke up in the next day feeling like she had just bumped her head somewhere. She couldn't even get up without letting out a squeal. "Oh god, what happened to me?", she mumbled to herself. It didn't take too long until it all came back to her. She remembered stopping by the 'Dixie Stop' and buying some boxed wine, sitting on her porch steps and then…Wade. She didn't quite understand why _the hell _she remembered Wade, though. Her doubts were partially answered when she turned her look to the nightstand. There, she found a cup of coffee and beside it, a small paper with a messy handwriting. "Doesn't smell like crème brulée but it's still good for the hangover. – Wade".

"Oh god…" She uttered too loud which didn't help her headache at all. Suddenly, a series of possible scenarios of what could have happened last night came to her mind. And none of them, made her feel better. Either she made a complete fool out of her herself or…she declared all of her love for him, which was kind of the same thing. "Oh god." She repeated.

It was Saturday and she didn't really feel like getting out of bed and face Wade after whatever happened the night before. But, although the idea of never leaving the carriage house again sounded pleasing, she needed to know what had happened. So she got out of bed, dressed the first thing she found on her closet and headed to the 'Rammer Jammer'.

Wade was serving Annabeth when she got there.

"Wade, can I talk to you outside, please?" Wade looked at her, nervously. "Maybe she remembers everything from last night", was the first thought that crossed his mind.

"Um…were _kinda_ loaded here, so-"

"It's quick, I promise." She said before he found some other excuse to not talk to her.

Wade nodded, asked Wanda to cover for him and followed her outside. "What can I help you with?"

"Last night, I kinda drank a lot and I remember you being there but…I'm not sure what happened." He laughed.

"Don't worry, Doc, nothing happened. When I got home from the Rammer Jammer, I saw you almost passed out on your porch, so I took you to bed. Nothing else happened."

Zoe looked at him, relieved. "Oh! Thank god, I thought I might have done something terribly stupid."

"Nope, not this time." She pretended not to understand his joke. She wasn't ready to get into a fight with Wade with such headache.

"Anyway, you better get back to work. Don't want to get you fired, or anything." Wade smiled. "Thank you for the rescue."

"Anytime, Doc." He said before going inside. With that beautiful, cocky smile that made her weak on her knees. _Oh god, when did she start liking Wade so much? _

She shook her head hoping she could shake her feelings away as well and headed to Lavon's. As usual Burt Reynolds was blocking the entrance. She could swear the gator didn't like her one bit. "Beat it, Burt." She ordered. The gator looked at her for the first time, blinked his eyes and didn't move an inch. Zoe rolled her eyes and yelled for Lavon to come get her outside. Her head was now hurting even more.

When Lavon came to the door, Burt Reynolds left, reluctantly. "Hey Zoe, I was about to go to the carriage house to talk to you."

"No need…Look, Lavon, I want to apologize for not being there for you after your break-up with Ruby, I know you have been in a bad place lately and all I do is concentrate on my own problems."

"No need to apologize, Zoe. I haven't been a great friend, either. I know you and Wade are not together anymore…are you alright?" Zoe laughed, ironic.

"Were we ever together?" Lavon nodded, showing that he understood her. "I guess I'm getting better, but it still hurts, seeing him every day and knowing that he turned me down."

"But you still like him, right?"

"Of course I like him, Lavon. Feelings don't disappear just like that, even I know that. The problem is Wade wanting to put himself first. And I get that, I really do. I know it wasn't fair, me always indecisive between George and him. I guess I made my decision too late and Wade was right to turn me down. I've never really had my ideas in place, since I got here. Or ever."

Lavon sat on the couch and she followed him. "Well, Lavon Hayes thinks you shouldn't give up on what you want. So if Wade's what you want, go get him. But first, dress one of those shorts you wear so much…might give a little help." Zoe laughed.

"I wish it was that simple, Lavon." She said taking a deep breath. "But enough about me, let's talk about you. How have you been since Ruby broke up with you?"

"Well, I'm definitely better. I loved her but I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Lavon, you know I love you and you're my best friend but Ruby was a bitch." Lavon laughed out loud. "I'm serious, I even prefer Lemon to her."

Lavon shoulders dropped a little. "Well, that's good because…I'm going out on a date with her tonight." He blurted it out so fast Zoe almost didn't catch it. But she did and was looking at Lavon with her mouth wide open.

He got up and went straight to the front door. "It's getting late, Zoe. Maybe you should go home before Burt Reynolds comes back."

"Oh no, no. No way you're going to kick me out without answering my questions." Zoe said getting up. Lavon took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I thought Lemon was the reason why you and Ruby broke up!"

"Well, she was but-" She didn't let him finish.

"Look, I'm happy that Ruby is gone for good because to be honest, I kinda hated her but are you sure that Lemon won't hurt like she has so many times before? And what about George? Does he know?"

"Zoe, we never stopped loving each other. When you love someone you don't care about what other people think. You don't care if the person you love is going to hurt you again. 'Cause if you're meant to be together all that matter is that you are." Zoe thought about Wade instantly. "Now if you excuse me, Lavon Hayes needs to get ready for his date."

"Okay then. Good luck." She wished. Lavon smiled at her.

Just when she was about to leave, she heard Lavon's voice. "Zoe, go tell Wade you love him."

"What?" Zoe shook her head, pretending to not understand what Lavon was talking about.

Lavon didn't tell her anything. Instead he just winked at her and closed the door leaving Zoe to think about his suggestion before realizing that Burt Reynolds was right behind her looking at her like he was disappointed to see her again. _"Man, you really hate me, don't you?"_ she said before heading back to the carriage house.

Just when Wade was about to start his marathon of video games, Zoe Hart decided it would be pertinent to blow the fuse box. He nearly screamed when his TV turned black and he was left in the dark.

"Sorry." He heard her scream from the other side of the pond. Reluctantly, he got up and went to fix the fuse box. Zoe was there when he got there.

"Seriously, can't a day go by without you blowing the fuse box?" He questioned, looking mad.

"I sense you were in the middle of playing video games." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and sometimes I sense you do this on purpose." She stared at him, trying not to look like she had just been caught. "Always when I'm in the middle of a _freakin'_ game!" he whispered.

"I said I'm sorry, okay? Why do you always have to be so…" Wade stopped fixing the fuse box and turned to face Zoe.

"So what?" He challenged her. She didn't say anything. "Just say it, what are you afraid of?"

"So…so irritating, so annoying, so disgusting, so inappropriate, so…so stupid!" Zoe yelled.

"You told me you loved me last night." He said not caring or even listening to the words that had just come out of Zoe's mouth.

"What? You told me nothing happened last night!" She yelled again.

"Well, I lied. You kissed me last night and then you said you loved me." Wade wasn't looking at Zoe right in the eyes because he knew how much it intimidated her and how much she hated it.

"Oh, god. Oh god, oh god!" she kept repeating. Zoe couldn't look at Wade, she couldn't even say anything else. So she started heading back to the carriage house. But Wade didn't let her go. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to him.

"Is it true? Do you love me?" Zoe looked at him in the eyes for the first time. She saw hope and sadness and maybe even a little fear. He was so vulnerable that she decided she couldn't deny it anymore.

"And what if I do?" She questioned pushing him away. "Would it be so wrong?"

"You can't love me, Zoe. You might like me but you don't love me. You can't stand being around me, you've said it yourself. You're just confused."

"I've never seen anything so crystal clear in my whole life, Wade." His eyebrows arched.

"Are you sure that you want to be in a relationship with me? Boyfriend and girlfriend? A couple?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, suddenly feeling hope that they might turn out okay.

"Then tell Brick you're going to take three days off. I want to see if you can really stand being around me the whole time, without fighting. Just the two of us, no one else." Zoe pretended to think about it for a little bit before accepting it.

"Challenge accepted." She told him.

"Great. We'll leave tomorrow, don't forget to pack your bag." He said turning his back on Zoe and heading back to his house.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"It's a secret, Doc." He yelled back before disappearing in the night.

Zoe stood there thinking of all the places he could take her and trying to figure out how the hell was she asking Brick for more time off. She went inside after listening to Wade climb his porch stairs and the door shut behind him.

"Just the two of us, no one else", kept replaying in her head until she finally fell asleep.


	5. Fishes & Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately.**

* * *

Wade woke up in the next day feeling happy. It was weird, something that he wasn't used to. He couldn't even stop smiling and the smile only grew wider as he headed to the carriage house. Wade decided to not knock and stayed there looking at her through the window. She was wearing those _damned_ shorts again and looked even crazier than usual packing the whole closet in her _bags_. "Two bags, seriously?", he thought to himself. Each time she passed by the mirror she would stop and stood there studying her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds. Then she ran her fingers through her straightened hair and went back to packing. Wade decided it was time to stop her before she packed everything she owned.

Zoe became even more nervous when she heard a knock on the door. She literally ran towards it like she felt she was late to go somewhere she didn't even know. Wade wore a smile in his lips, which only made her even more nervous.

"Hey, Zoe. Are you ready to go?"

"To go where, exactly?" She tried asking. Wade just laughed.

"You'll know when we get there." He got inside and looked around with his eyebrows arched. "Zoe, we're not going to move there, we're just going to stay for three days."

"What do you expect me to pack? You don't even tell where we're going. I don't know if it's going to be sunny, raining or even snowing there."

"Zoe, we're not going to another state, okay? The weather is pretty much the same from Bluebell." Wade cackled. Zoe hit him in the arm, playfully.

"Well, you could have told me that. I packed nearly everything on my closet." She told him.

Wade nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that." He said while picking up her bags. And then unexpectedly, he kissed her. It was a kiss different of all the others they had shared. It was kind, sincere, like the one they shared in the barn, in the day of the storm. The day it all started.

"One for the road." He whispered as he smiled at her, leaving her almost passed out in the middle of her bedroom.

* * *

"Now, can you tell me where we're going?" – Zoe whined after being in Lavon's SUV for an hour and a half. "We passed Mobile ages ago."

"We're almost there, Doc. Almost there." He promised. "Oh, I almost forgot. What did you tell Brick to take three days off, anyway?"

"Oh, I just told him that my uncle died and that I have to go to New York to give some support to my mother." She answered like it was the most normal thing ever. Wade looked at her like she was crazy. _Which…she was._

"Seriously? You faked your uncle's death?" He questioned looking shocked.

"Yeah, shed some tears and whatever…Oh, but don't worry, I don't have any uncles." Wade laughed. "I have to pee, Wade. Can't you go a little faster?"

"No need, Doc. We arrived our destination." Zoe opened the window to check if she was dreaming about the big gate that was now opening to allow their entrance to a big blue and white house.

"What the hell are we doing here? Wade, isn't this some sort of invasion of private propriety?" Wade just smiled.

"No, this is Lavon's lake house. He let me bower it. We used to come here every summer when we were younger. It's been a long time."

"It's beautiful." Zoe mumbled as they got out of the car.

Once inside, Zoe decided she would check out the house while Wade carried the bags to the hallway. Zoe opened the door to one of the bedrooms. It was huge with a big white bed and a balcony with a view to the lake. It was better than any of the hotels she had been in New York. And for a house that had been closed for a long time, it looked very clean.

"I see you've chosen your bedroom."

"My bedroom? You're not going to stay here with me?" She asked, afraid that he might say no.

"I will if you want me to." That conversation was becoming…awkward.

"Yeah, I want you to stay…Oh c'mon, it's not like we never shared a bed or anything." Zoe said smiling.

Wade stroked Zoe's face with his thumb. "It's settled then. You better change your heels to something more…comfortable. We've got fish to catch."

"What? Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" She yelled. "I am not going to fish, Wade. No way you're going to make me do that."

Five minutes later they were at the boat. Zoe tried to read a magazine as Wade tried to fish their dinner. No need to say that they stood there for over an hour until Wade caught something other than garbage.

"Those fishes have got to be infected." Zoe whined on the way back home.

* * *

After they finished dinner (and after Wade making Zoe say that it was the best fish she had ever had) they decided to spend some time looking at the stars. They sat outside, in front of the lake, Wade with Zoe in his arms. They had never been so comfortable.

"Wade?"

"Hum?"

"You don't have to answer me but…what happened to your mother? You never told me anything about her before." Wade took a deep breath before talking.

"She died when I was 14. She had breast cancer. Your father, Harley, he caught it pretty late. There was nothing he could do." He paused with his eyes on his hands, refusing to look at Zoe. "She was beautiful. Our house would light up when she was around which was basically the whole time…She sang 'Moon River' every night to me and my brother when we went to sleep. When Harley told her she had cancer she was so strong. But she had never been weaker." Zoe was about to burst into tears only by imagining a young Wade being through all that suffering. "When she died, my dad started drinking, Jess decided to join the army and I…I've been taking care of myself since then."

When Wade looked at Zoe she was crying. "Why are you crying, Zoe?"

"I just…I didn't know you had been through so much."

"Oh, c'mon don't cry." He said wiping away her tears. "You look so ugly when you cry!" He made fun of her.

"Oh, very funny." She laughed. "It's getting pretty late and I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"

So they went to bed. They laid there until finally Wade decided he needed to say something.

"I love you too." He blurted out.

"What?" Zoe asked surprised.

"I didn't say it back yesterday." Wade told her. "But I do, I love you."

Zoe kissed him. And it was the most honest kiss they had ever shared because now, they knew they were in love with each other and they wouldn't be stupid enough to mess it up again. Not this time.

So they laid in bed, hugging each other, Zoe's face on Wade's bare chest, until morning came. Side by side. Together. _Like they belong._

* * *

**Sooo, this chapter was a little hard but I know you guys were excited to know where Zoe and Wade went so...here it is! Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows, thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter. I still have a lot to write about this trip to the lake house :)) **


	6. Too Much Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately.**

* * *

As much as Wade denied it, he enjoyed staying in bed all morning cuddling with Zoe. The morning shade from the afternoon sun covered their _almost _attached bodies and they figured it was about time to get up.

Zoe did appreciate the fact that Wade was a good cook and wondered why the _hell _she had been starving herself to death since she got to Bluebell, when he could have easily cook her something other than fried fish.

She couldn't regret the decision of going to the lake house with Wade, though. Zoe was having the best time ever and to share it with him, made the whole thing a lot better. She reached the conclusion that she never really looked at him, never truly knew him, never got to see how kind he could be. And that only made her love him more.

Zoe almost considered the possibility of never coming back to Bluebell, so both of them could be together with no one else to bother. But…_they were in the middle of nowhere_. It was even worse than Bluebell.

"You cheated." Zoe muttered out loud while Wade chuckled. They were playing 'Operation' and Zoe couldn't believe that Wade was winning…for the third time in a row.

"No, I didn't. You're just upset because I'm better than you." He laughed jovially. "Maybe _I_ should be a surgeon."

"Whatever, I don't want to play anymore." Wade watched as Zoe got up and made her way to the couch.

"Aw, come on Doc. You weren't _that _bad." Zoe's waist got caught in Wade's arms. "I just hope you didn't do that to actual people."

She hit him in his arm, looking mad. "Just so you know I have very capable hands."

"I know you do." Wade told her smirking and raising his eyebrows, turning his attention to her neck leaving traces of kisses.

It was difficult but Zoe found some kind of inner strength to push him away. "No, no. You promise you would make me breakfast, I want my breakfast. Now." She demanded him with her arms in her waist.

"Doc, I hate to break it to you but…normal people have breakfast in the morning, not at dinner."

"Well, I'm weird. I enjoy late breakfasts…and I'm a New Yorker, we eat breakfast pretty much all the time." Wade breathed out, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, but you're going to help me." He ordered. Zoe decided she wasn't really in position to say no so she followed behind him to the kitchen.

Just when Wade was about to pour the bacon in the frying pan, 'Bad Case of Loving You' started playing at the same time Zoe's phone began to vibrate on top of the balcony.

"Seriously? _That's_ your ringtone?" Wade questioned in disbelief.

"What? It's catchy." Zoe answered as she picked up the phone. "Hey, Lavon."

Wade laughed when Zoe made her way to the living room. He imagined her and Lavon like girlfriends and would bet his left arm as she was now telling him everything that had been going on between the two of them. Not that Lavon would like to hear it.

He watched Zoe as she walked to the window and laughed and talked all the same time, while playing with the fabric of the curtains. He had never seen her so happy. While thinking about it, he noticed that he never really saw her smile very much, for that matter. And it made him proud and happy that he could be part of the reason why she had been smiling so much, lately.

Wade looked away when Zoe caught him watching her. "Okay, when I'm back I want to know everything about your date with Lemon." She threw her cell-phone on the couch and walked towards Wade. "So, can I eat yet or not?"

"Sure thing, Ma'am. Your…breakfast, dinner, whatever is done. Not thanks to you, though." He uttered putting her plate on the balcony and starting to eat.

"Hey, it was time for my daily conversation with Lavon." She said sitting on the stool. "Plus, I had important stuff to tell him."

"What 'important stuff' could have possibly happen in two days?" He questioned knowing too well she had been talking about him.

"Well…a lot of stuff. Stuff that is none of your business."

Wade grinned. "You were talking about me, weren't you?"

"Don't be so cocky, okay?" She mumbled, catching a piece of pancake with her fork. "Anyway, what are your plans for tonight?"

"What about we just play it by ear?" Zoe nodded to show him that she agreed with him. "Are you going to finish that?" he asked pointing at Zoe's plate. She sucked in a deep breath, rolled her eyes and passed it to him.

She pulled a face as she watched him eat. "You're such a pig."

* * *

Wade was almost about to fall asleep in the couch after Zoe made him watch 'Twilight'. His eyes were heavy as she watched 'Bertha' (or was it Bella?) sacrificing her life for a sparkling vampire.

"Why the hell is she fighting with a vampire to save another vampire?" He asked shaking his head, with his mouth wide open.

"She loves him, wise ass." Wade shrank his shoulders. "Forget it, you just don't understand."

"Zoe," he called leaving kisses from her neck to the corner of her mouth. "let's go to _bed_."

"The movie is almost over." She whispered not letting her eyes off the screen.

Wade took a deep breath. "You've watched that thing a million times." Zoe rolled her eyes and paused the movie.

"What do you suggest we do, then?" She questioned, crossing her arms under her chest. Wade thought for a couple minutes, in which Zoe seized to put the movie back on.

"Let's go skinny dipping." Zoe looked at him with bulging eyes.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing outside." She shrieked.

"So? Come on, do something without thinking too much about it for once in your life." Wade uttered as he took off his shirt and undid his pants buttons. "I'm going in. With or without you." And then he opened the door and disappeared outside.

Zoe sat on the couch thinking about it. He was right. Maybe, she should do something reckless, without digging too deep about it. So she took of her pants and shirt and followed Wade outside. She found him, about to take off his boxers. He looked at his side, when he thought he had seen someone beside him.

"Changed your mind?" He questioned, smirking.

"Let's just get this over with." She said after kissing him, passionately and before taking her underwear at the same time Wade took his.

Before jumping in, Wade caught Zoe's hand in his.

The lake's water was so cold, Zoe thought she was about to freeze. But then Wade's arms curled up around her and she couldn't help but feel comfortable.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm gonna catch a cold." She uttered, even though she was laughing. Wade could feel her trembling.

"Shut up, Doc." He ordered as he kissed her lips. This time she didn't push him away.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing and following :)) Don't get mad about the 'Twilight' jokes, i love 'Twilight'. Thank you for everything :)**


	7. Funny How Time Slips Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie…unfortunately.**

* * *

It was Zoe and Wade's last day at the lake house and they couldn't help but feel sad about it. Zoe didn't admit it to Wade but those had been the best days since she got to Bluebell. Hell, those had been the best days of her life. She finally got to see another side of Wade: he was more affectionate; he smiled more and didn't make jokes about her anymore. Well…at least not that much. Also, he shared with her everything about his childhood. Zoe found out that Wade was actually a good student and son, but after his mother died he couldn't proceed his studies because Crazy Earl spent all of his money on drinks. He moved out of his parent's house the day he completed eighteen years old and has been living on his own since then. His brother Jesse was never around even after leaving the army. And that was probably part of the reason why he always resented him.

In the other hand, Wade learned a lot about Zoe too. He discovered that she actually wanted to be a cook when she grew up, which was kind of hilarious since she couldn't even make breakfast without burning down Lavon's kitchen. Her mother wanted her to be a hand-model so she never really got her support through college. Nor her father's. And she was able to turn out okay. Maybe just a little crazy…but okay. Also, she secretly wishes she had accepted Harley's offer to work on the practice the moment she met him but she couldn't possibly imagine that that men was her father. However, she feels happy that he was there to see her finish medical school. Her truly, real father.

Zoe and Wade found a little and adorable coffee on their way home from the supermarket. He couldn't believe in Zoe's happiness when she found out that they sold bagels. Real bagels. Not mini croissants with butter on it, like Tom Long gave her when he heard she was from New York.

She bought the whole stock of bagels before heading back to the lake house while Wade looked at her with bulging eyes, thinking that he was right when he called her a "certified crazy person", a couple months after they met. This time he kept it to himself, though.

"Why do you need that many bagels, anyway?" He asked when they got to the lake house.

"Well, since Bluebell is so advanced in terms of bagels I figured I would buy some here, just for fun." Zoe answered sarcastically. Wade shook his head in return.

"Always complaining about Bluebell. Why do you hate it so much, anyway?"

Zoe turned to look at Wade. "I don't hate it. I'm just not used to having every single person in a town knowing me and judging me for my choices. In New York I didn't even get noticed. In Bluebell is like I'm on a freaking stage with everybody staring and waiting for the next Zoe Hart's new mess."

"That's just because you make a _lot_ of messes." She raised an eyebrow at him, angrily. "Oh come on, you have to like it, at least, a little bit." He said, smiling.

"Of course I like it. The problem is nobody likes me, expect for Lavon." Zoe tried to explain.

"That's not true. A lot of people like you, Doc."

"Oh really? Like who?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"_I _like you." Zoe smiled, as he reached for her waist. "And there's a lot of people in Bluebell who like you too.…Even though you ruined our parade, almost got the reverend and his wife to divorce and almost killed Tucker, they still like you."

"Okay…they can be _forgiving_. But they still have good memory. Too much, actually." Wade shook his head while laughing.

"Just shut up and go pack your stuff."

As Zoe tried to fit all of her clothes in the two bags she replayed her talk with Wade in her head. She was being honest when she said she liked Bluebell, that little town had really grown on her. When she first got there the only thing she enjoyed about it was George Tucker, an engaged, not available man…which didn't actually surprise since she was her mother's daughter. But now she was really enjoying the people and even the pathetic events they use to come up with. She even got excited with the latest parade and was able to not screw it up. Mostly, she began to like Bluebell, because she learned that people actually cared about one another. And she was not used to neighbors that would cook for her if she got sick or just to welcome people to town.

Zoe and Wade decided to have dinner at a restaurant in Mobile on their way back home. She had never been in a date at a restaurant before and that made her a little nervous. And the fact that she was having dinner with _Wade_ at a restaurant, in public, only made her even more nervous. She had always been awkward and around Wade she was extremely stupid. "Calm down, Zoe. Just go get dressed." She mumbled to herself as she finished brushing her hair.

She got out of the bathroom to pick up the black dress she had left in the bed and got scared when she saw Wade outside the door, getting dressed.

"Oh god," she yelled with her hand on her chest. "you scared me."

"You're a little nervous, aren't you?" Wade arched his eyebrows.

"Just a tiny bit." She noticed how Wade looked at her in disbelief. "Okay, maybe I'm just a little tense. But it's just because I'm not used to this _date_ thing. I don't even know how to keep a conversation without using flash cards."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Flash cards? Seriously?"

"Look, I know what you're going to say: 'If is the right person, conversation will just flow'." She said remembering Addie's words when she was getting ready for her date with Judson. "But I'm not really a 'flowy' kind of person."

"How about you don't think about it? Pretend is just you and me and act like you do, when we're alone." He suggested hugging her. Zoe laid her head in his chest.

"I love you." She promised.

"I love you too." And they couldn't be more sure of it.

It was hard for Zoe to say goodbye to the lake house. If she could she would have been there another three days Just her with Wade, no one else to bother. But Brick was now probably sticking pins to a voodoo doll of her and she needed to come back to the practice to assure the patients she worked so hard to get. Also, she missed Lavon and the good laughs she shares with him.

They got to the restaurant, an hour after leaving the lake house. Wade couldn't keep his eyes of Zoe and that _little_ black dress she would wear to provoke him. The restaurant was so full that Zoe almost had a panic attack. But then Wade held her hand, and she couldn't help but feel safe. It was kind of their thing: she saw Wade as a protector, like nothing bad could ever happen to her because he was around.

They sat down at a little table for two at the window, ordered and immediately returned to the conversation they were having about Bluebell and its inhabitants.

"Nobody's ever going to forget that you were the one who ruined 2011 Founder's Day Parade." Wade cackled.

"Yeah, but I was the one who saved Bluebell's Appaloosa. That should count for something, right?" She told him, as she ate her salad.

"You were also the one who ruined it by telling a hypochondriac that she had nerve damage, so she wouldn't sleep with me." Zoe shrank her shoulders. "And Bluebell's Appaloosa's not really a town event so no, it doesn't count."

"I just told her that she _might_ had nerve damage. She was the one who drew hasty conclusions." She explained.

"Just admit you were jealous, Doc."

"Maybe a little but you were the one who tried to get into her pants." She told her, pointing her finger at him.

Wade laughed before talking. "Just because I enjoy seeing you all jealous. You get even crazier than usual, you know that?"

"Very funny." She said, with disdain. "Anyway, I was the one who one second place on the Gumbo contest."

"You didn't cook it, though." He added.

"Like you're an expert at cooking Gumbo." Wade had to hold back to not tell her that he was the one who cooked her Gumbo, and then rub it in her face. "I was the one who threw Lavon's pre-game party."

"Everyone hated it."

"I made Leon Mercy come back from the death." She told him, proudly.

"That one was all you." Wade smiled.

They kept talking until it was time to continue their trip back to Bluebell and Zoe only realized she had a normal date with Wade, when they got in the car.

"People are going to talk. You know that, right?" Wade asked, suddenly.

Zoe raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Us, being together. They're going to talk. And I want to make sure you're okay with it." He explained.

"I'm fine with it, Wade. I don't care about what they have to say about the two of us. The only thing that matters is what _we_ think." Zoe said holding Wade's hand that wasn't grabbing the steering wheel. "And Lavon."

"Lavon? Why do we have to worry about he thinks?" He questioned her, laughing.

"Because Lavon is my BFF. And since I give him every single detail about our relationship it is very important to me that he is okay with us being together." Wade started laughing out loud.

"Your BFF?" He cackled. "You really need to get a girlfriend."

"And if you don't stop mocking me, you're going to have to get a new one." She threatened.

"Oh, so we're official then?" Wade asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Sure, you're my boyfriend, I'm your girlfriend."

"Good to know." He said as he pulled over Zoe's carriage house and kissed her.

The lights at Lavon's house were off and there was no sign of Burt Reynolds, whatsoever. It was just as peaceful as ever.

Once they were inside, Zoe turned into her pajama, laid in bed and Wade followed right behind her.

"I guess we're home."

"I guess so." Zoe replied as Wade kissed her forehead.

They turned off the lights and staid in silence, enjoying being so close to each other, until Wade decided to break it.

"I cooked your Gumbo." Zoe just laughed and kissed his lips thinking that she had began to love him more and more each day. And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Hey, guys. I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviews and follows, you're all great. Tell me what you think about this one! Happy New Year :))**


	8. Rainy Day Woman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately.**

* * *

It was pouring rain as Zoe headed to Lavon's house for breakfast. She stopped herself from opening the door when she heard Lemon's voice. They were both laughing, Lemon's squeaky voice higher than necessary. She could take her breakfast elsewhere, and accept the fact that Lavon would be mad at her, or she could come in and put on her fake smile for a whole half hour. Although, the first option was more pleasant from her point of view, she decided she couldn't go through another day without telling everything about the days she passed with Wade in the lake house to Lavon. So, when the laughter's ceased and Lemon's voice came back to normal she opened the door a little wider than necessary and came inside, hitting her heels on the floor with too much strength making them notice her.

"Hey Big Z." Lavon greeted, leaving Lemon's embrace awkwardly. "How was your little trip to… your uncle's funeral?" He questioned remembering that Lemon's father didn't know that Zoe had spent the last three days on his lake house with Wade Kinsella.

"Oh, just fine." She said without any excitement. "Hey Lemon." Zoe nodded her head in Lemon's direction. Her pale white skin was now blushed and her whole body was tense. Zoe had never seen Lemon like that and secretly she enjoyed it.

Softening the invisible wrinkles of her yellow dress, Lemon cleared her throat and talked in that southern accent that made Zoe shiver. "Well, hello there, Doctor Hart." She pushed Zoe into a hug, unexpectedly. "I'm so sorry to hear about your loss."

"Oh, don't worry… He was old. And I didn't like him that much, so…" Zoe uttered, escaping Lemon's embrace.

Lemon raised her eyebrows as a fake smile grew wider in her pink lips. "Oh." They stood in a awkward silence until finally Lavon cleared his throat and started talking.

"So, I've heard you and Wade are official." Zoe glared at him, recalling Wade getting up before her to work on his earlier shift at the Rammer Jammer. He must have told him.

"Yes, we are." She smiled, proudly.

"You and Wade." Lemon started talking in that squeaky voice again. "That's…interesting."

"You and Lavon. That's…repetitive." Zoe provoked.

As Lemon's smile grew wider, more pissed she became. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that you can't make up your mind about wanting to be with him or not. Maybe it's just the trauma of being left at the altar." Okay, Zoe admitted that she was being a total bitch. But she couldn't handle Lemon nicely.

"If I recall, George left me at the altar because he thought he wanted to be with some snob, selfish and arrogant New Yorker who can't even distinguish a tick from a taxi cab."

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Lavon yelled. "I'm not Doctor Phill and I'm tired of hearing everyone fighting in my house. You are two grown women and it's about time you starting acting like that and move past your differences." Lemon looked at Lavon surprised, trying to remember if she had ever seen him that mad.

"Lavon, she started." Zoe yelled with her mouth full of pancakes and pointing her fork at Lemon.

"Oh stop it, Dr. Hart. You're not a saint." She yelled back with her arms on her hips and her pale face blushing.

"I don't care who started it." He shouted once again. "Until you don't solve your _problems_ don't even bother talking to me. Now, if you excuse me, I have important town business to attend to today. Goodbye."

As Lavon exit his kitchen, Zoe and Lemon were left alone, one eating pancakes and refusing to leave her eyes from the plate and the other one trying her best not to break her plate in Zoe's Hart head.

Zoe watched as the blonde left her alone in Lavon's kitchen, shutting the door behind her with noise. Lavon was right. He couldn't be in a relationship with someone that his best friend hated and vice-versa. And off course Zoe knew they couldn't keep fighting like that or it would be impossible to be in the same room as Lavon's. But she also knew that she was the reason why George broke off his engagement with Lemon such as the relationship they had for fifteen years…and that was kind of a big deal. She couldn't forgive herself, either.

Zoe decided she was definitely not hungry anymore when she heard someone opening the door and shutting it instantly. It was Lemon, again, with her paleness regained and that stubborn little smile on her pink lips once again. She sat down at the bar stool across Zoe and held a strand of hair behind her hair before she started talking.

"Dr. Hart, Lavon was right. We are two grown woman who need to stop with all this fighting. It's not good for my relationship with Lavon and it's not good for my skin." Lemon hissed. "I know you're afraid that I end up hurting Lavon once again, but I promise you, Dr. Hart, that it won't happen because I love Lavon and I'm committed to him, one hundred percent. So, my proposition to you is a dinner just the two of us, something like a girl's night."

Zoe chortled. "A girl's night? Lemon, we're not even friends. Do you really expect me to reveal all my secrets to you while we paint our nails and talk about boys?"

"Off course not, don't be ridiculous." Lemon said getting up. "But if you love Lavon you'll do it for him." She took Zoe's silence as a yes. "Meet me at Fancie's, 8 p.m. Don't be late."

Zoe let out a sigh as she realized she had just made dinner plans with Lemon Breeland. It was going to be a long day. Longer than she had expected.

* * *

Her day at the practice wasn't being any easier. Brick kept rumbling something like 'Who the hell needs three days for a funeral?" and her patients seemed to appear out of nowhere. Annabeth showed up with an ingrown toenail, Dash DeWitt appeared on Brick's break and refused to be seen by Zoe, because of some kind of loyalty he had to him, and Wanda faked an injury so she could talk with her about Wade.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm, Wanda." Zoe snapped.

Wanda laughed, childishly. "I know, I wanted to talk to you about Wade." Zoe looked at her with bulging eyes. They had agreed to not tell anyone until they were together and could just let them find out for themselves.

"Okay…why do you want to talk about Wade?" She asked turning her back on Wanda while pretending to look at some papers.

"Oh, don't be silly…Wade told me you two are together."

"What? We agreed we weren't going to tell anybody until we were together later at the Rammer Jammer."

"Don't be mad at Wade. I was the one who pressured him to tell me where he went on his time off. I promise I won't tell anyone….expect for Tom, 'cause I kinda told him already…but he won't say anything either." Wanda assured Zoe with a smile.

"Oh forget it, it would be easier if everyone found out for themselves, anyway." Zoe told her with a sigh.

"Well, you and Wade together…that's a big deal. The biggest news since George Tucker left Lemon at the altar because of you." Zoe rolled her eyes. "I would be nervous if I were you. People in Bluebell can be kind but they sure can be cruel too…I gotta say I never thought you and Wade would be a good couple, but I guess you love each other…right?"

"Wanda, no offense but I don't feel like sharing my love life in my practice…with patients."

Wanda nodded and got up placing her bag on her shoulder. "Sure, Dr. Hart, I don't want to disturb your work…I have to come back to the Rammer Jammer, anyway. Have a good day…Oh, and good luck."

Zoe couldn't help but feel nervous, now. It wasn't enough that she had to share a meal with Lemon Breeland, now she had all eyes on her as she walked home, after a long day at the practice. Brick never showed up from the _five minute break _(which Zoe couldn't help but think it was his way of getting back at her for taking three days off) and she had eventually to examine Dash, against his will. As she walked by town's square she noticed how the three old ladies stopped talking as she passed their bench. _Off course Tom Long couldn't keep it to himself. _

She sent Wade a text when she got home, warning him that she wouldn't go to the Rammer Jammer that evening. _'Change of plans. Dinner with Lemon, don't even ask. See you later.' _If someone asked her if that was the real reason why she changed their plans with Wade, she couldn't really answer. She wasn't sure if she was just scared of what people might think and that only made her even more confused as she waited by the phone for Wade's text. _'No problem, have fun ;)'. _

As eight o' clock drew nearer, Zoe dressed one of her dresses, which she knew Lemon hated and drove to Fancie's. Lemon was already inside, at a table for two at the window, when she got there.

"You're late." Lemon hissed, this time her lips refused to show a polite smile.

"Sorry about that…Your father abandoned me at the practice today, so you're lucky I'm even here." She hissed back as the waiter handed them the menu.

They stood in an awkward silence until Zoe decided she needed to say something.

"I'm okay with Lavon being with you...as long as he's happy he could be with anyone. I don't care."

"Are you, really? Because I swear, Dr. Hart, that I can see in your eyes how much you hate me. You hate me since you came to this town and laid your eyes on George Tucker." Zoe shook her head, grinning.

"You're not one of my favorite persons, if that's what you're talking about." She explained.

"What happened between you and George, anyway?" Lemon asked, suddenly.

"Hum, nothing really. He wanted us to be together but my head was a mess…I needed to put my ideas in place so I turned him down. And nothing else happened since then. Well, he tried to kiss me once but he was sleep walking so it doesn't count."

"Why did you turn him down? Since you came to town, the only thing you wanted was George…you had him right there, why let him go?" Lemon asked again. Zoe was starting to think Lemon was way too much interested in that topic.

"He had been in a relationship with you for fifteen years, Lemon. I know you think I'm a horrible person but I could never be with someone who can't love me with all his heart. We both know that even if I did want to be with him, which I did, he could never be entirely happy…he still has feelings for you, Lemon. Maybe they're insignificant, maybe he doesn't even know that he has them, but he does. Fifteen years it's pretty serious." Zoe explained.

"And you had just slept with Wade…" Lemon said remembering her talk with Zoe when she had a panic attack.

"Yeah." Zoe laughed. "That was pretty confusing too. But we're happy."

"Well, if you want me to be honest, George Tucker's an ass. He played with our hearts and now it's walking through town with that stupid blonde on his arm. He doesn't know what he wants, he doesn't deserve any of us."

Zoe was now looking at Lemon, shocked. She knew she carried some hate towards George but she didn't know it was that much. "Wow, you really hate him don't you?"

"Well, what do you expect? He broke my heart and humiliated me in front of the whole town. I'll never forgive him for that."

When their orders arrived to the table Zoe tried to change subject to something a little more random but somehow Lemon found a way to start a new one: _Wade_.

"How the hell did _that_ happen?" Lemon asked talking about Zoe and Wade as squeaky laughter's left her mouth.

"I know right? If someone told me that I was going to be working at Bluebell in the world's smallest practice and that I would end up dating Wade, I would have laughed so hard." Zoe said laughing as she took another sip of wine.

"Wade looks happy, though. I never saw him that happy since his mother passed away. I guess you're a good influence on him."

"Lavon's happy too. And I think you're the one to blame."

Lemon smiled. "He has always been there for me, you know? When I found out that my mother had another life so close from Bluebell and didn't even think of visiting her daughters and husband, he offered me his shoulder to cry on. Lavon is always there for anybody who needs him to be…doesn't matter who it is, he's there. That's why I love him."

"I'm sorry about this morning. Lately my emotions have been all over the place. It's time we stop fighting and try to have a good relationship…for Lavon."

"I'm sorry too. I can be a bitch sometimes." Lemon cackled. "I hope we can be friends, Dr. Hart."

"Call me Zoe." She smiled.

They kept talking until they finished dinner and Zoe said she was tired after a hard day at the practice. Also, she wanted to see Wade.

"I had a lot of fun, Zoe. You should this again some time. Just us girls." Lemon suggested with her signature kind smile and southern accent.

"Sure, anytime. I'm gonna go home, now. I'm so tired."

"Are you sure you don't to come to the Rammer Jammer? I'm meeting Lavon there." It sounded tempting since Wade was going to be there. But she wasn't feeling like having all eyes on her so she turned down Lemon's invitation and went home.

Zoe was so tired she didn't even notice Burt Reynolds and was lucky she didn't accidentally step on him. The lights at the carriage house were off so Wade was still at the Rammer Jammer. She changed into her pajama and somehow, found the strength to stay awake until Wade got home.

She replayed her dinner with Lemon in her head. Unexpectedly, she enjoyed it. If someone told her that sharing a meal with Lemon Breeland, would be that pleasant she would have done it before. But then again, she suspected that Lavon was the reason why she was so different. If she had had dinner with Lemon a year ago, one of them was probably dead.

When Wade finally got home from the Rammer Jammer Zoe was trying her best not to close her eyes as she tried to read Nicholas Spark's book she started reading when she first got to Bluebell. She was still on page five.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Wade asked as he walked over her bed and greeted her with a kiss.

"I was waiting for you. Haven't seen you all day."

"We've been dating for a week and you already can't live without me?" Wade questioned with his signature smile.

"Shut up." She ordered hitting him in the arm.

"Hey, what have you done to Lemon Breeland?" He asked suddenly.

"Nothing, why?"

"She showed up at the Rammer Jammer yelling at me saying 'Wade Kinsella, you better hold on tight to Zoe Hart because she's a keeper. Don't screw it up'." He imitated Lemon's southern accent perfectly.

Zoe just smiled. "Well, if Lemon says you gotta do it, you gotta do it."

"I guess." Wade said as he kissed Zoe's lips once again. Out of the sudden, she didn't feel so tired anymore.

* * *

**Here it is :)) I'm sorry for the wait but since this chapter his big it took me some time to write it. I hope you like it and keep reviewing like you always do! Follows are welcome too :)) **


	9. What About Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately. **

* * *

Zoe woke up to the sound of hard knocks on her carriage house door and someone calling her name. It sounded like Lavon but with the five hours of rest she had, she couldn't possibly be sure. Painfully, she dragged herself out of bed and walked towards the door not without stepping into a pile of Wade's dirty laundry. 'Oh c'mon. That men is a pig.', she mumbled to herself while thinking she needed to tell him to stop being so lazy and do his laundry for once in his life. It would probably cause a fight but they would always kiss and make up afterwards and Zoe kind of liked it.

Lately they had been fighting more than over. Usually over little things like the fact that Wade always leaves the toilet sit up. Normally, Zoe was the one who started them. She didn't know why she was so mad, actually. She had been feeling _weird._ And since Wade was the person she loved the most, well…he was the one who suffered with her mood swings. It seemed…fair.

She opened the screen door after making sure it was Lavon like she suspected and the early morning sun slightly burned her eyes. He looked at her with a bright smile and greeted her with the expected southern accent.

"Hey Big Z." he shouted as Zoe kept rubbing her eyes, trying to get used to the daylight. "Can I come in?"

Zoe, still not able to speak, opened the door a little wider and let Lavon make himself comfortable. "Hard night?" he asked sitting down at the couch. Zoe dragged herself behind him.

"Hard week." she mumbled. "It's like everyone in this freakin' town finally remembered that there's another doctor besides Brick…Now I feel like I'm the only doctor around here."

Lavon breathed out, laughing. "That's good right? I mean, you couldn't get one patient when you first got here…People are finally trusting you as a doctor."

"I don't know…Maybe this is just Brick's secret plan to destroy me." she said with disdain. "He makes me believe that I'm finally becoming a good GP and a loved person in this town and then BAM!, he destroys me and gets my dead father's practice all to himself." Lavon looked at Zoe with bulging eyes.

"You watch way too many movies, Zoe." he laughed. "Brick's a good men, he would never take your father's practice away from you."

"You're just saying that because he's Lemon's father and you need to make a good impression." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I had an affair with the men's daughter while she was engaged. I'm lucky if he doesn't kill me."

"Oh, please. You're the mayor, he has to like you." Zoe muttered as she walked towards the dresser to choose something to wear and stepped on Wade's stupid clothes again. "Stupid Wade with his stupid clothes all over my stupid floor." she yelled.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Zoe let out a sigh. "You've been in a bad mood for a while now." he stated.

"No, I haven't." she said a little louder than she expected. Lavon looked at her with an "I know you" look. "I don't know what's wrong with me, okay? Me and Wade have been fighting more than ever lately and I don't even know why…"

Lavon crossed his arms. "So, you're having problems?"

"No. We fight over stupid things…I wouldn't call it fights, really." she breathed out. "I feel weird."

"You _are_ weird." Lavon said trying not to laugh. Zoe looked at him with disdain. "Okay, I'm sorry… What kind of weird?"

"I don't know...my whole body feels weird." Zoe's shoulders dropped a little. "Right now, I just want to crawl back to bed and sleep until I'm in a coma."

"Yeah…that's weird." Said Lavon. "Maybe you're…you're…ahm…menstruating?" he mumbled.

Zoe chuckled. "Thank you for your help, Lavon but I don't feel like sharing my _woman stuff_ with you." she said laughing.

"Hey, women get weird when they're on that time of the month." he said getting up and heading towards the door. "Anyway, I have to go. I'm meeting Lemon so…I'll see you later."

Once Lavon was outside and getting into his car Zoe decided she couldn't give in to the desire of coming back to bed. So she dragged herself to the bathroom and got ready to work. The tampons on the counter next to the washbasin reminded her of the talk with Lavon. It hadn't been the best piece of advice somebody gave but at least he tried. Also, she wasn't in her period so there was no way it could be the source of her weirdness. Actually, she hadn't been in her period for a while now.

"Oh no." escaped her mouth before she rushed out the door.

* * *

Brick was sitting in the hallway reading a magazine when Zoe got to the practice. He looked at her with disdain right before turning his eyes to the clock on the wall. She was late, again.

"Look, I know what you're going to say but I needed to go somewhere before coming to work. It was an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" he questioned not believing in one word she said.

"A private emergency." she looked around. "Where did the patients went all to?"

"It's a small town, Dr. Hart. There aren't sick people every day. You should know that by now."

When Brick got into his office, Zoe exchanged a few words with Addie and rushed into her office as soon as she got rid of her and her annoying questions. Lavon wasn't the only person who noticed that she was different. Apparently she was the only one who didn't give much thought about the source of her mood swings. And the fact that she was always tired. And the morning sickness. How could she not think about that sooner? She was a doctor; diagnoses are part of her job. And she used to be good at it until she had to diagnose herself.

Honestly, she didn't know what to do if she was pregnant. She didn't know what Wade would do. It could always be a false alarm and maybe she was worrying over nothing. But she felt it that morning. She felt something weird on her belly, a weird feeling. But first Zoe needed to be sure. In medical school, they used to teach her not to jump into hasty conclusions. She needed to take the test but she didn't have the courage. It was still at the bottom of her purse, wrapped in a Mobile store bag. She thought it wouldn't be a good idea to get the test at the 'Dixie Stop'. The whole town would know she was pregnant even before herself.

Zoe always gave much thought about her future. After gaining the fellowship she would buy a house with her boyfriend, get married and have two kids. And look what got her to: Bluebell. Freakin' Bluebell.

Also, she and Wade had never talk about having kids. They were at the beginning of their relationship and it would definitely scare him away. So she didn't know. She didn't know if Wade would stick by her side. She didn't know if he would be happy. At that moment, she didn't know anything.

A knock on the door wake her from her thoughts. "Come in."

Lemon got into Zoe's office and seated in front of her desk like she had been doing so much lately. They had been going out more than ever. Sometimes with Lavon and Wade, others without them. Secretly, they both knew it was so much fun without them. Lemon used to drag Zoe to shops where she tried to make Zoe buy some ugly dresses with huge flowers…something like Lemon would wear.

"I thought you had a date with Lavon."

"Oh, he had some last minute town business to take care off so I decided to stop by to check on you." She said with her signature smile.

"I've been better." Zoe mumbled as she let out a sigh.

"Still fighting with Wade?"

"No, not today." She grumbled. "But I haven't seen him today so that's probably why."

Lemon chuckled. "I'm sure you two will get through this, Zoe. You've been dating for what? A month?" Zoe nodded affirmatively in response. "You're both new at this relationship thing…it will get better, I promise."

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Zoe murmured.

"What happened?" Lemon asked, placing a hand over her chest.

"I guess I have to tell someone…." She mumbled. "I think I might…be pregnant."

Lemon's jaw dropped. "What? You're pregnant? How the hell did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, yet. But the chances are not really in my favor." Lemon was unable to speak. "What if I am pregnant, Lemon? I'm not ready for this. Me and Wade have been dating for a month. The whole town still talk about us being a couple, how are they going to react when they found out that me and Wade are going to be parents?" She said without breathing.

Lemon hummed. She didn't know what to say. "Well, for now you need to take a pregnancy test. We can talk about all of those different scenarios later."

"What if Wade doesn't to be with me after this and I have to raise it all by myself? I can't do it, Lemon. I just can't." Zoe kept walking around the room.

"Okay, stop." Lemon shouted. "Just take the freakin' pregnancy test. You are a strong woman and if Wade refuses to be with you and raise the baby that's his problem, not yours. Just go take the stupid test to get this over with." Zoe had never seen Lemon that mad. So she took her order and took the pregnancy test out of her bag before heading to the bathroom.

They were the longest three minutes of her life. But she had it, the result. She just couldn't see it. Lemon knocked in the bathroom door when she noticed that Zoe had been there for ten minutes. She had taken a pregnancy test not that long ago, so she knew it couldn't take that long. She came in when she got no response from Zoe. She found her sitting on the toilet, with the test lying in the counter.

"So? What's the result?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't see it." Zoe babbled. "Will you do it for me?"

"Okay…but give me some toilet paper, you peed on that thing." _Lemon._

Lemon took the pregnancy test in her hands, her blue eyes studying it. Her shoulders dropped as she breathed out.

"So? Am I pregnant?" Zoe asked. Her heart was beating faster than ever but somehow, she felt calm. Wade wouldn't abandon her. She knew it. They loved each other and it would be enough…right?

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me. I know I haven't posted any chapters and you're probably mad at me for ending the chapter in such a crucial time. I promise you big surprises are coming, I'll try to post soon. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows, seriously I love you for that. If you want to make me happy, pleaaaase tell me what you think about this chapter and give me your thoughts on what you think is going to happen next :))**  
**PS: Hart of Dixie new episode was to die for! **


	10. Raining On Our Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately.**

* * *

The evening sun stood low in the sky as Zoe Hart left the practice behind tears. Bluebell streets were quiet and all the stores were finally closing, just like it always was as the night drew nearer. She tried to hide her tears away, when she lock eyes with Annabeth holding hands with her new boyfriend. He looked different from the others Bluebell's inhabitants, though. More… _sophisticated_. Annabeth greeted her as she used to, after Lemon told her it was okay to be friends with Zoe. Sometimes they would go out just the three of them, to lunch or just to drink a cup of Agnes's sweet tea. It was nice; Zoe enjoyed having other friends besides Lavon and it was less awkward to talk about _certain subjects_.

"Oh hey, Zoe. Heading home already?" She spoke up, noticing the black blurs under her eyes. "Have you been crying?" Annabeth asked, worried.

"Oh… no. I… It was raining when I left the practice and…my eyes got wet so…" Zoe said cynically while a fake smile grew on her lips. "Time to get water proof mascara, right?"

"Yeah, sure." She agreed, confused. "I have to go now, but I'll call you, okay?" Annabeth proposed, landing a hand in Zoe's shoulder trying to comfort her. She knew she had been crying, women sensed that kind of stuff. "There's a storm on the way. You should probably get home fast."

Zoe nodded at her friend, letting a tear slip through her face. "I will. Thanks."

The last thing she wanted to do was go home and be left alone with her own thoughts. The palms of her hands were sweaty; her mouth was dry and her heart beating faster and faster. Now what? How the hell did she get herself in that mess? What would Wade say? What would he do? What would _they_ do?

…

Lemon tried to convince Lavon to spend the night at her home, claiming to be afraid of the storm that was arriving Bluebell. When that didn't work she told him calmly – yelling - he was the second guy blowing her off in the middle of a storm. Lavon couldn't say no to that. That way, Zoe and Wade could have the mayor's house all to themselves to…take care of _business_.

Rain started pouring when Zoe got to the carriage house. She changed her clothes to something more comfortable like Wade's black _hoodie_ that she loved so much and a pair of pajama shorts and kicked off her Jimmy Choo heels in the middle of her bedroom floor.

Looking at her unmade bed, it sounded tempting to throw herself on it, sleep and never wake up again. But she couldn't. In fact, she didn't even know where that attitude was coming from. She had never been a depressed person, much less a lazy one. Truth was since she got to Bluebell, almost two years ago, she was never the same and was getting some trouble in finding her old self. Not that she missed it, or anything. Sometimes, it would just be good to be the "self-focused snob with a lame boyfriend" girl again. She sure wouldn't be in that situation, right now.

The storm was already strong when she headed for Lavon's. She thought she could try to cook something for Wade. It would surely give him a hint that she had something important to tell him, and she didn't have to spell it out completely which was good since she wasn't an expert with big speeches.

Her initial idea was to cook something sophisticated but off course it was a long shot. So she got stuck with spaghetti, which was literally the only thing she could cook properly. And it wasn't very good, anyway.

Her phone went off and its vibration on top of the kitchen's counter took her attention of the cooking book Lavon used to keep in one of the cabinets. The name Annabeth Nass appeared on the screen and Zoe didn't even have to think before ignoring her call. She was saving every single one of her words to Wade. It wasn't the right time to start babbling about her _situation _with her friend. Wade deserved to be the first to found out… besides Lemon.

Zoe called Wade, instead. The longer it took for him to pick up the phone, the faster the bad thoughts started playing in her mind. _Maybe Lemon told him, _was one of them.

"_Hey, baby_." Zoe allowed a little smile to play across her lips. _"I just left the Rammer Jammmer."_

"So soon?" She countered.

"_Yeah, the storm is getting pretty strong… Wanda said she would close everything up so I'll be home soon_."

"Lavon's going to spend the night at Lemon's place tonight so I was thinking we could stay at his house." She breathed out. "I need to talk to you."

Wade stood silent for a few seconds. _"'Bout what?" _

"We'll talk when you get home." She said playing with one of her earrings.

"_Um…okay then. See ya soon, bye_."

"Bye." Zoe murmured, but he had already hung up the phone.

She could already sense Wade's jitters, as he quickly hung up the phone probably thinking she was going to break up with him and give it a shot with George Tucker. Somehow, Wade thought that if his relationship with Zoe could end someday, then it would be because of Golden Boy and his stupid but hypnotizing charm. Wade may have had all the pretty girls in town, but George was the one they would stick with for more than one night. And although they were still friends, Wade always resented him and felt jealous that he could take girls out on a date and know how to act around him without suggesting some…_intimacy._

Zoe's stomach reacted strongly to the smell coming out of the pan and she grabbed it intuitively, letting her hands slide around her waist trying not to throw up at the sight of their dinner. She breathed out and got back to cooking when she realized it was a false alarm and she wouldn't vomit for the fifth time that day. The spaghetti still looked gross, though.

She opened the fridge looking for some tomato pulp when she suddenly felt someone's strong arms embracing her tiny waist. Zoe was about to scream when she felt Wade's lips pressing her neck, affectionately.

"Wade." She shouted turning around to face him. "You scared me, asshole."

"_I_ scared you?" Wade questioned, grinning. "What about me? I got home and saw you cooking dinner…you scared the hell out of me."

"You just can't recognize a nice gesture, can you?" Zoe asked, playfully with her arms resting on her hips.

"Off course I can, Doc. I will even make it up to you…even if it sucks." He whispered pressing his lips against hers, still smiling. Wade ran his hands up the back of her legs and rested them there, before carrying her to the counter, cradling her in his hips.

He left a trace of soft kisses from her cheek to her neck, before slowly opening his black hoodie zipper that rested on her torso, slightly showing her underwear. Zoe's hands explored Wade's body, escaping under his shirt while Wade's continued their movements on his girlfriend's legs. Just as Wade tried to get Zoe out of her pajama shorts, she decided it was time to stop or she couldn't go through with her confession.

"I'll burn dinner, Wade." She complained when he refused to stop kissing her. "And I'm not looking forward to do this on Lavon's kitchen."

Wade laughed against her lips, finally separating them. "You didn't complain last time."

"Last time I was drunk." Zoe explained, zipping Wade's hoodie again.

"You weren't _that_ drunk."

"Shut up." She said, jumping off the counter and checking on the spaghetti. "I think this is ready."

"You just don't know if it's eatable." Wade mocked, eating one of Lavon's cookies.

"Stop doubting my cooking skills and start eating." She placed the plate filled with spaghetti in the kitchen isle and sat on the bar stool in front of Wade.

After Zoe served his plate, Wade considered tossing the spaghetti through the window for Burt Reynold's dinner. But he suspected he would still stick with the snakes and frogs he used to catch around the pond.

After the first taste, Wade's shoulders dropped a little and his eyebrows frowned. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, it still looks gross… but it's eatable." He said, taking another bite.

"Thanks, I guess." A small smile appeared on Zoe's lips. "How was your day?"

"Eh, the usual. Poured a lot of drinks, cleaned a lot of tables." He uttered, taking a sip of his beer. "What about yours?"

"It was…quiet." She lied. "The storm was getting pretty close, so I closed the practice earlier."

Wade hummed and smirked. "I guess that's the second good thing about storms."

"What's the first?" Zoe asked, hearing the pouring rain outside and the wind threatening to lift the roof.

"A storm brought us together, Doc." He said, in almost a whisper, his eyes not leaving Zoe's.

She melted as Wade's words made her remember their first together and got a sudden urge to kiss him. She controlled it, tough. "Yeah, it did. It was a good night, wasn't it?"

"One of the best nights of my life." He confessed, softly. "Well, the second to be exact."

"What's the first?" She asked, her smile getting wider.

"The one when you said you loved me." Wade whispered softly.

"That's not fair, I don't even remember that night." Zoe laughed.

Wade got up and sat on a stool next to Zoe's. "We'll have a lot of nights for you to remember, baby." _That's it_, she thought before pressing her lips to his, passionately. He cupped her cheeks, thumbs brushing over her skin as his tongue traced over the seam of her lips. She was the one who broke their lips apart.

"You love me, right?" Zoe asked, muttering and gazing at the floor.

"You know I do, Doc." His lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. "Forever."

That was all she needed to hear. Now she knew Wade wouldn't leave her, he would stick by her side no matter what happened. They belonged together, they loved each other. _Forever._

"Wade," She started. "We need to talk." Wade looks up at her from beneath his eyelashes, and she feels bad for making him fear what was about to come out of her mouth.

He separates their bodies which were still glued together and waits for what she has to say. "What is it?" Wade asks, feeling suddenly hopeless.

"I haven't been feeling very well, lately. And you may have realized we've been fighting more than ever and my bad mood hasn't been quite helping…right?"

Wade nodded, feeling worse at each word that came out of her mouth. By that time, he was pretty sure she was going to leave him. "Well, I…I'm late."

Wade blinked at Zoe, not sure about what she was talking about. "Late for what?" He asked, his eyebrows frowning. Zoe kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"My period. That's what's late." She panted.

Silence fell over the room. Wade's face was tense and pale and his eyes kept gazing at Zoe, not blinking, not having any reaction. He stood in shock, thinking and trying to remember the time when they had unprotected sex. But all that came up to his mind was the thought of being a father, of holding a baby in his arms, _his _baby. He wasn't ready. He was scared.

"Are you…are you pregnant?" He questioned, finally breaking eye contact.

Zoe gazed at the floor. "The test came out positive… I'm going to take a blood test, just to be sure. But I'm almost one hundred percent positive that I'm pregnant, Wade."

Wade nodded, his hand sliding over his mouth like it used to when he was nervous. "How?" He asked getting up. "How the hell did this happen? We always wore protection, you're on the pill."

"I am…but I forgot them when we went to the lake house. And we weren't exactly protected all the time…The lake, remember?" She told him and watched as Wade's face lighted up as the events of that evening came back to him.

"How could you forget them? You're a woman; it's your job to remember those kind of things. I thought you were on the pill, that's why I didn't worry about it." Wade yelled, as he kept nervously walking around Lavon's kitchen.

"It's my job?" Zoe yelled back, starting to cry. "Do you think I want this for us? Do you think I wanted to be pregnant when we only have being dating for a month? I don't. But somehow, I thought that if it was with you, it wouldn't be so bad." Wade watched her as she walked up to him and started yelling even louder. "Because I love you. Like I never loved anyone. And I'm sorry. I know this is all my fault; I should have been responsible, I should have told you I forgot to take the pill. We're not ready for this, I know. I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do now."

"No… It's my fault too." He said calmer while Zoe kept crying. "Hey Zoe, don't cry, please. I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay?"

Zoe shivered as she felt his thumb shoving her tears away from her face. His face was still pale and he felt apathetic. Wade Kinsella, a father. Yup, that was new.

"Look, I'm gonna go. I…I need to think about this whole thing. We'll talk tomorrow. _Probably_. Bye." Zoe stood there, watching as he closed the door behind him.

She let her body fell to floor, and grabbed her shoulders near to her chest as she listened to Wade's footsteps fading outside. As he closed the door behind him, as he heard her crying he had to seal his fists and forced himself not to go back and hold her in his arms as he told her everything was going to be alright. But it wouldn't. Wade Kinsella was not father material, he wasn't good enough for Zoe and he would screw everything up. _Yeah, he wouldn't be a good father and Zoe and the baby would be better off without him_. That's what he tried to convince himself off. But deep down, he knew it was a lie.

_A big, fat lie._

* * *

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry for the wait, especially after such cliffhanger. I've been realy busy lately, and couldn't find any time to write. I appreciate all the reviews and I'm sooo happy with the 70 follows! 3**

**I hope you like this chapter and keep telling me what you think about it. Thank you :))**


	11. A Thousand Miles From Nowhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately. **

* * *

It was supposed to be fun. _They_ were supposed to spend the best time of their lives with each other, sharing moments, making plans for the future. But then, without a warning, future arrived sooner than they expected and the plans didn't apply to it anymore. They thought their lives were basically ruined and they could already miss the simpler days. It was stupid, they knew. They loved each other; it shouldn't be that hard when they know they want to spend the rest of their lives together. But life took them by surprise. Literally.

Zoe woke up in her bed, feeling hopelessly alone. Not having Wade occupying 2/3 of the bed, while snoring and mumbling misplaced words was strangely uncomfortable.

The storm had eventually stopped as the dawn drew nearer and Zoe left the Mayor's house in order to make an attempt at getting some sleep. Barely two hours later, she was awake, her heart beating accelerated from the bad dreams that decided to visit her, during her rest.

It took her every bit of strength to get out of bed and take a shower. The perfume she got Wade as a late Christmas gift, lie beside the bathroom sink making the memories from that day come back to her, hurtfully.

_It was 7__th__ January and the cold weather from Bluebell had finally left, giving its inhabitants a first look to the awaited spring. Wade and Zoe were lying in bed aware that the hot shadow from the sun covering they're almost attached bodies also meant that they needed to get to work. _

"_Take the day off, Zoe." He begged once again, his lips brushing against the temple of her ear. _

"_You know I can't." Zoe said between laughter. "Brick would kill me if I didn't show up for work. Especially after taking three whole days off to be with you. And I'm finally getting patients-" _

_Wade interrupted her speech as he rolled his eyes, letting out a bored sigh. "Alright, alright. I get it. You have to protect your dead father's legacy, you need to get patients or you won't be able to be seen as a real doctor in this town. I heard that speech a million times, Zoe." Wade spoke up, looking at the ceiling before turning his gaze to Zoe. "But don't blame me if I want to spend some time with my girlfriend." _

"_I want to spend time with you too, you idiot. But I need to get to work. And so do you." Wade breathed out, looking at Zoe with his lost puppy eyes. "Hey, don't do that. I promise I'll make it up to you later, okay?" She asked, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. _

"_Fine." He gave up. "Come here." As their noses touched and Wade approached his lips to hers, Zoe remembered something she had hide under the bed, a couple days ago. _

"_Oh, wait. I just remembered something." She stated, pushing Wade away from her. He saw her head disappear under the bed, while her behind was pointed at him and a small grin appeared on his face; he couldn't really complain. "Here." She said, handing him a small package wrapped in a silver wrapping paper. _

"_What's this?" Wade asked, his eyebrows frowning. _

"_Open it." Zoe replied, joyfully. _

_Wade ripped the silver paper, with an enthusiastic smile on his face and glared at the package with a confused look. _

"_Are you trying to tell me I smell bad, Doc?" He questioned, lifting one of his eyebrows as he glared at the perfume box._

"_No, you dumbass." She hissed, hitting him in the arm, playfully. "It's my late Christmas gift for you."_

"_Oh, thank you, baby." He said, lying on top of her as he kissed her lips, tenderly. "I didn't get you anything." _

"_Don't worry about it." Zoe replied with a sincere smile. "You already gave me the best present of all. You." _

_Wade was touched, he really was. It was nice to know that Zoe loved him, as much as he loved her. It made him even happier. _

"_Well…aren't you cheesy, Doc." He whispered in her ear as they both fell into each other's arms. _

As she came back to her senses, Zoe couldn't help but feel like her happy memories seemed to have happened so long ago. A month ago, everything was in the right place, Wade and her were happy; things were finally working out for the two of them. It seemed really unfair, that what they took so long to built would disappear at the first obstacle. It was a big obstacle, but still…

Zoe studied her reflection in the mirror. Her body was the same; nothing had changed apart from the big dark circles under her eyes. She caught herself staring at her flat stomach. Even thought she was a doctor and pretty familiar with the conception of a baby, she couldn't help but feel weird at the thought of a life growing inside of her. It wasn't obviously predicted, it wasn't even something her and Wade had thought about. But at that moment, she just wished Wade would be there, holding her tight, witnessing the small life that belonged to both of them, growing.

…

Wade spent the whole night staring at his ceiling, replaying over and over again Zoe's confession in his mind. He tried to find a solution for that situation, a solution that didn't imply not being with Zoe. But all that came up to his mind, was the fact that he wasn't good enough to be Zoe's baby father. Eventually, he would turn into Crazy Earl, drinking every beer bottle he could find nearby. And a little ways down the road, his son or daughter would have to sing him down from the _Nate's Hardware Store_ roof. It was in his blood; there was no turning back.

The sun was high in the sky when hard knocks in the gatehouse door woke him up from his day dream.

"Wade." Lavon yelled. "You in there?" Wade dragged himself from the couch to the door, moving the empty beer bottles out of his way.

"Hey man." Wade countered, as he rubbed his eyes trying to get used to the daylight.

Lavon looked at him, his eyebrows frowning. He looked terrible. "So, are you going to keep me out here all morning?"

"Sorry, come on in." He said, leading his friend to the living room where he threw himself on the couch.

"What happened?" Lavon questioned, as he crossed his arms under his chest, knowing to well something was going on between him and Zoe.

"What do you mean?"

"Lemon dragged me to her house in the middle of a storm so you and Zoe could have _my_ house all to yourselves. I got home and you weren't there. I did find some dirty dishes, though." Lavon stared at Wade, trying to read him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He spoke up, without looking at Lavon.

"So… are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"'Bout what?" Wade asked, apathetic.

"Are you stupid?" Lavon shouted, feeling more and more confused at each word coming out of Wade's mouth. "I got home and I didn't find neither you nor Zoe. I went to look for Zoe at the carriage house but she didn't answer. I come here and you look like you hit your head somewhere. So, for the third time, do you mind telling me what the hell happened?"

Wade breathed out, letting out a sigh. "We had a fight…sort of."

"I've witnessed a lot of your fights, Wade. You pretty much make up 20 minutes later." Lavon countered, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Well, this time is different. Things are…complicated." He explained, trying not to think too much about it. He had had the whole night to do it and it had been enough.

"Can you be more specific?"

"I don't know if I can." Lavon gazed at him, confusion mirrored in his eyes. "I'm not sure if Zoe's ready to share it yet."

"So…your fight is supposed to be shared?" Lavon questioned, taking off his white hat looking suddenly more interested.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, she can't hide it. People will eventually notice." Wade didn't seem to be talking to Lavon anymore. Instead, he stared at the wall in front of him and mumbled words to himself.

"Lavon Hayes is about to walk out the door if you don't start talking like normal people." He yelled, getting up and pointing a finger at the door.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you." Lavon fell back into the chair, instantly. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone and you won't talk with Zoe about it, okay?"

"Scout's word." Lavon swore with his right hand in the air.

"Okay, here's the thing: last night we were having fun, talking about stuff, laughing and then…Zoe, she… she told me she's pregnant, Lavon."

Lavon looked like he had just chocked in his own words. His eyes kept staring at Wade and his body was unable to make a move. It was pretty much the same reaction Wade had had.

"Wake up, man." Wade shouted, slapping him in the head.

"Wow." Lavon mumbled. "Wade Kinsella and Zoe Hart having a baby together. That's new." Wade laughed sadly at Lavon's statement. "What are you doing here, then? You should be with her, figure things out."

"I know, Lavon. But I freaked out. I'm not ready to be a father; I'll screw it up and end up hurting Zoe. She deserves better than this." Wade muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Why do you always have to destroy the things you love, Wade?" Lavon asked out of the sudden. "Zoe loves you. Wasn't that what you wanted? You got the girl, Wade. And now you may have a chance to build a family with her. What could you want more?" Wade seemed to be speechless. "Go talk to Zoe. I'll see you later."

Lavon left Wade alone with his thoughts again. Deep down, he knew he was right. Zoe loved him and he knew she needed him to be around. But Wade was scared. Scared to death.

…

Zoe had never been so embarrassed. Asking Brick to run a blood test on her, just to make sure she was pregnant was something she thought she never had to do. Her plan was to drive to Mobile and have the test there, but she decided she couldn't wait any longer. She was pretty sure she was pregnant, but has a doctor she needed to have more proof. And if the blood test came out positive, then she would finally accept her pregnancy.

She saw Brick's face turn into every possible color as she told him she was almost a hundred percent sure she was pregnant. He tried to act like a doctor and discuss her medical situation with her like she was his patient but they both they had never been in such awkward situation. And Zoe had _a lot_ of awkward moments.

The test came back positive like she expected. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little shocked as Brick told her the result. Deep down, she thought that it was just a scare and everything would go back to normal. She could go back to her normal life and Wade could come back to her. But, apparently, that wasn't what destiny had planned for her.

Zoe scheduled the baby's first appointment at the hospital in Mobile. She couldn't go through with a GYN consultation from Brick especially because it meant he needed to look at her _private stuff_.

It was almost 9 p.m., when Zoe got to the plantation. She found Lavon on his way out.

"Lavon." She called out, running to catch him.

Lavon turned around and saw Zoe running towards him in those big heels of hers, and he immediately got scared that she would trip on something and lose the baby. "Hey, stop running." He ordered. Zoe stopped and looked at him, her eyebrows frowning at his words. "You're going to hurt yourself and the…bushes. Do you know how long it took to make them look like that?" He said, trying to look convincing.

"Okay." Zoe decided not to ask why Lavon was being so weird. "Are you going to meet Lemon?"

"Yeah, we're going to have dinner at Fancie's." He replied. "Why? Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I need you to give a message to Lemon." Lavon nodded. "Tell her that I've done it and that it turned out to be what we had suspected." At first, Lavon didn't really understand what Zoe was talking about. It was only when he connected her words to what Wade had told him hours before, that he was able to understand she was talking about her pregnancy.

"Okay then. I'll tell her that."

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Lavon." Zoe muttered before walking to the carriage house.

"Bye." Said Lavon, watching Zoe as she walked away. _"How the hell can a tiny person like her carry a baby?"_

…

It took a lot, but Zoe eventually knocked on Wade's door after telling herself that she needed to tell him that the baby's first appointment was already schedule. If he would show up or not, was up to him.

As Wade's footsteps drew nearer, Zoe asked herself if she still had time to hide behind a tree. But then he opened the door.

"Zoe." He whispered, his eyes slightly bulging as he noticed her big brown eyes watching him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I took the blood test." Wade's face turned pale again. "It came out positive. So… I _am_ pregnant." An awkward silence fell over them, until Zoe broke it. "Anyway, I schedule an appointment at Mobile's hospital. It's tomorrow after lunch if you want to show up."

Wade kept his words to himself. It was like his tongue got cut off; he wasn't able to form a word around Zoe. "But if you don't want to show up, it's okay. I can go alone." Still, no answer. "I'm gonna go, now. Bye."

By that time, Zoe was pretty sure Wade wasn't going to show up the next day. But then he called out her name. "Zoe." She turned around immediately and glared at him. "I'll be there."

A small smile appeared on his lips and Zoe couldn't help but smile herself. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Wade nodded and waved goodbye before slowly closing the door.

Maybe there was still hope.

* * *

**Hey guys. So, what did you think of this chapter? I was kind of worried you wouldn't like to have Wade walk out on Zoe like he did on last chapter, but I can tell you things will change. Thanks for the reviews and follows, they're the only reason why I keep writing. It would mean a lot to me if you keep telling me what you think of the chapters and if I need to change anything :) Feel free to review, follow, whatever, you know the drill. **

**Bye :)) **


	12. Seein' My Father In Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart Of Dixie...unfortunately.**

* * *

Sometimes, if Zoe looked really close, she could see a small bump in her stomach. It was almost imperceptible; nobody would notice it even if they stared at it for hours. But it was there and she couldn't be more proud of her little belly.

She had been awake all night long, thinking and picturing all the different and possible scenarios that could happen on the appointment, the next day. She tried to be a positive person and she wanted to believe that Wade would show up like he had promised and maybe even start to like the idea of being a father. On the worst case scenario, he would move to another state where he could be away from Zoe and an annoying and crying baby. Okay, maybe the second one was not very plausible. But still…Zoe needed to make sure she was ready to be disappointed, once again.

As she headed for Lavon's for breakfast and although she wasn't proud of it, Zoe may have peeked through the window just to make sure that Wade wasn't inside. It wasn't like she wouldn't come in if he was there; it would just be easier if she was ready for some big dramatic silence and awkwardness, first.

She glared at Lavon before turning her gaze around the kitchen. No sign of Wade or any other Bluebell habitant. The coast was clear. Or at least that's what she thought before hearing his voice behind her.

"Are you planning on going inside or…?" His voice was small and husky.

"Yeah, I was just checking if Lavon was home." She couldn't think of a better excuse.

"Sure."

"So, are we still going to that appointment later?" She asked, fearing the answer. When she noticed Wade's face scrunch up in fright, she was sure he had changed his mind.

"I said I'd be there, didn't I?"

"Just making sure." Zoe felt like a big heavy weight had left her shoulders as Wade allowed his lips to draw a tiny smile.

Zoe pushed Lavon's kitchen door open and greeted him joyfully like she normally did. "Good morning, Lavon. I'm starving." She muttered, walking straight to the pancakes.

"Yeah, I can see that." He shot back, before walking towards Wade. "So, are you guys good?" Lavon murmured.

"We haven't talked yet. I'm waiting for her to initiate the conversation."

"Well, you better sit down. Because she's the only person I know that can be as stubborn as you." Wade let out a sigh as he realized that Lavon was right. But he still wasn't initiating the "pregnancy topic".

Wade watched as Zoe talked enthusiastically to Lavon about her new patients and let his eyes drag themselves through her body. He wasn't, by far, any expert in pregnancy but the absence of a bump in her stomach seemed about right in such an early phase of gestation. Her chest, on the other hand, was starting to get bigger and the cleavage she was wearing didn't seem to help Wade concentrate on anything else, at all.

"Turns out it wasn't a heart attack, just gases." Lavon nodded, trying to look interested in Zoe's medical adventures. "Off course Brick told Mr. Johnson that he would take care of him from now on… Like it wasn't an honest mistake."

Zoe kept rumbling on and on about her patients and the practice as she tried to take a glass out of the cabinet that was too high for her. She supported her body on the counter as she struggled to reach for the glass and was surprised when Wade glued a hand to her back and helped her. If they weren't on a rough patch, Zoe would have probably yelled at him, claiming that she was just pregnant and she could still make her normal life without anyone helping her. But in that moment, she could only feel her heart melt at his gesture.

"Thanks." Wade felt like he hadn't been able to touch Zoe since forever. A day without her felt like hell.

"No problem."

The two of them stayed in the middle of an awkward silence, increased by Lavon's questioning look. "I promised Lemon I would help her burn her wedding dress." She told them, suddenly.

She dropped the glass on top of the cabinet and left, not even bothering to say goodbye. Wade could find an excuse for his weird and sudden urge to help her take a glass out of a cabinet if he wanted. Her excuses were starting to get even more ridiculous.

"Wow, she's weird…er." Wade spoke up breaking the silence.

Lavon nodded. "I know right? I helped Lemon burn her dress, last week."

…

"_Calm down, Zoe. Everything's going to be okay." _Zoe supported her phone with her shoulder as she changed clothes for the appointment after spilling Agnes's sweet tea all over her shirt, when Cricket asked her if she had gotten breast implants.

"I don't know, Lemon. Me and Wade are barely talking right now, the appointment is going to be totally awkward."

"_Don't go worrying your mind over something that hasn't even happened yet."_ She told her in her squeaky voice. _"Besides, it's not like you're alone. You still have your friends, who will support you no matter what. And Wade… Well, I'm sure he'll come around."_

"Yeah, you're probably right." She countered, biting her lip. "I'm not sure about Wade, though."

"_When are you planning on telling people?" _Never, Zoe thought to herself.

"Will they even notice if I don't tell them? I mean, I'm sure they're too busy with those _beautiful _town events they use to throw. I don't want to bother them with my stuff."

Lemon chortled. "_Nice try. You need to tell people, eventually. Once you start to get big, they'll start asking questions and trust me: they won't rest until they find out that you're pregnant. And when they do find out, all they're going to talk about is you and Wade and the baby. I'm not trying to scare you or anything…"_

"Oh, I'm not scared _at all_, now." Zoe spoke up, sarcastically.

"_I'm sorry, Zoe. I gotta go, I promised Annabeth I would meet her for lunch. I'll call you later to know how it went, okay?" _

"Okay. Hey, if Annabeth asks you anything about me tell her that I've been very busy with the practice and couldn't find time to talk to her. I've been ignoring her calls since she saw me crying."

"_Don't worry, your secret's safe." _

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

She never thought that she would feel this good talking to Lemon. Somehow, Zoe felt like Lemon actually understood her. They both had grown up without a parent and it made them similar in their own way. Besides, it was good to talk to someone that wasn't a former NFL player.

Zoe glared at the clock on her nightstand. 1:30 p.m. As two o'clock drew nearer, she felt her stomach hurt and her heart race its beat. The curtains at Wade's house were closed, which meant he didn't go home for lunch and probably just ate something at the Rammer Jammer. She decided to give him a call but he didn't answer. So, she drove to the Rammer Jammer and, supporting herself in tip toes, she looked for him behind the bar.

"Hey, Wanda." She called the minute she saw her red hair. "Is Wade here?"

"I'm sorry, Zoe. Wade just left. He said he had some stuff to buy so he took the rest of the day off." Wanda told her, looking busy.

"Okay, thanks." And she exited the Rammer Jammer disappointed. Maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones, but Zoe actually had to fight her tears that wanted to burst out her eyes as she felt heart sank.

_It doesn't matter, Zoe. You don't need him.,_ she tried to convince herself. But deep down, she knew. She didn't want Wade just to be there. She wanted him to be committed; she wanted him to be happy.

She wanted _her_ Wade back.

…

The uncomfortable red chair in the waiting room was starting to hurt her back. And the appointment's delay was about to make her hurt someone. The absence of Wade by her side only made her more nervous and as she waited she came to a conclusion that almost made her cry compulsively: she was alone.

Sure, she had friends, like Lemon made sure to remind her when they talked on the phone. But they wouldn't be the baby's father. They wouldn't be called dad. Her baby was going to grow up without a father, even though he lived just next door. And in that moment, she could only think of a solution for that problem. She needed to leave Bluebell, once and for all. New York was a good place to raise a kid, she thought. Well, maybe not as good as Bluebell… but good. Besides, that way she didn't have to look at Wade's face every day and he didn't have to go to all the trouble of watching his kid grow right under his nose. It was the best solution for everyone.

"Miss Hart. Doctor Mercer will see you now." The blonde receptionist said making her way to the doctor's office door and opening it.

A brunette woman sat by a desk, typing something on the computer. "Please, come in. I'm Doctor Theresa Mercer." She spoke up, lifting herself from her chair and greeting Zoe with a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you." Zoe told her with a kind smile. It was something she had learned in Bluebell.

"So, is this your first time being pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm brand new in all of this."

"Well, I'm sure you'll catch up very quickly." The doctor stated.

After filling a sheet with her personal details, they followed into a procedure that Zoe was very familiar with. She had done it a million times in the NY hospital. She never thought that she would actually be in her patients place, though.

After taking her blood pressure, it was time for the ultra-sound. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She wasn't an emotional person and although she hoped for it, there was no way she wouldn't be emotional now. She wouldn't have found it if she wasn't trained for it. It was barely the size of a peanut, a small, minuscule thing that showed itself in the little monitor.

She started crying for real when she first heard the baby's heartbeat.

"Is everything okay?" She heard the doctor question, with a comprehensive smile.

"Yes, I'm just a little emotional." Zoe replied, shoving the tears away from her face.

"Well, everything seems to be fine with you and the baby. You're one month pregnant so the due date will be around November." The doctor countered, cleaning the gel from her stomach. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, I…Is there any single mothers group I can join in?" _Single mother_. Yup, that was new. And heartbreaking.

"There's a group that meets every Wednesday night here at the hospital. I can sign you up if you want to." Great, now the doctor was looking at her with sympathy.

"Um, you know what? Never mind. If I end up changing my mind, I'll tell you." Zoe told her standing up and supporting her bag in her shoulder.

"Okay, then." The doctor walked to the door and opened it for Zoe. "Zoe, it's okay to need help. And if you need it, I think it would be good for you to have the support you'll find in women that are in the same situation as you. It makes you feel like you're not alone."

"I'm not." Zoe replied. "But if I do get lonely I'll let you know. Thank you, Doctor." Her pride spoke louder.

She left the hospital getting into her car immediately. Finally alone, she dropped her head making it fall down on top of her forearms, that rested the steering wheel and she cried. She cried like she haven't a long time ago. She could deny it to everyone; she could even deny it to herself. But she was alone. Hopelessly alone.

…

Sitting on the porch steps, as the moon started to show itself, Zoe stared at the lake separating Wade's house from hers as she talked to Lemon on the phone.

"He didn't show up, Lemon. I actually thought he would and I got disappointed once again." She said, holding back the tears.

"_I don't know what to tell you, Zoe." _Lemon's voice was small._ "Maybe there's an explanation and-" _Zoe interrupted her friend.

"Don't even say that. If there was an explanation he'd have shown up by now. Wanda told me he went to buy some stuff. What the hell is so important to make him not show up in his baby's appointment?" Zoe asked, not sure if to herself or to Lemon.

"_Hey, I'm not defending him. But you should go talk to him_." When Lemon realized Zoe was about to reply in an aggressive way she started talking again. _"I know you're stubborn and too proud to go knock on his door. But do it for the baby, Zoe." _

Zoe turned her gaze to the figure that she saw approaching. _Wade._ "Yeah… I'll call you later."

"_So you're gonna do it?" _Lemon asked, with enthusiasm. But she had already hung up.

Wade walked towards Zoe, his body tired and his eyes refusing to leave the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?" Zoe yelled, walking up to him.

"I'm not here to fight, okay?" He told him raising one hand to calm her down. But that only made her even angrier.

"You're not here to fight? Well, I am! What kind of person are you that you don't even show up for your baby's first appointment?" She yelled, her face turning pink. "Do you realize I was counting on you? I wanted you to be there, Wade. I can't do this alone, okay? I can't!"

"Zoe,- "

"I don't want anything to do with you. Anything. You can go back to the life you love with all the women, beers and stupid races with really bad drivers. I don't care anymore!" Wade was about to start talking when he realized her speech wasn't over yet. "I'm going to raise this baby all by myself and I don't need your help. I've been alone in this stupid town since I got here, didn't I?"

"You'll you let me talk now?" Wade shouted, trying to make her listen to him.

She hit him in the shoulder with all the strength she could find. "No, asshole! You don't get to talk. I went to the freakin' Rammer Jammer to look for you and Wanda told me you went to buy "some stuff". What kind of stuff is so important, you idiot?"

"This kind of stuff." He said, handing her a white bag that she hadn't notice. She looked at it for a moment before accepting it.

"What's this?" Zoe questioned, calmer.

"Open it."

Her hands were shaking as she opened the bag and found inside a small green bodysuit. That was when she started crying.

"I went to buy that before the appointment but I got stuck in traffic. When I got there you were already gone. I've been locked at home since then, afraid you might kill me if I showed up." He allowed a little smile to play across his lips.

"I called you." Her voice was barely a murmur.

"I left my phone at the Rammer Jammer." Zoe turned her gaze to the ground the moment she felt his eyes stuck in hers. "Zoe, I wanna be a part of this. I was scared but I'm not anymore. I want to be with you, with or without the baby. I know it might not be what you planned or how you planned it. But we can get married and raise this kid to be as awesome as his parents." He told her with his usual smirk that she was beginning to miss.

"I'm scared too, Wade. I like to pretend I'm strong but I don't know what to do with my life. I'm lost."

"Hey, we can be lost together." He whispered, closing the distance between them and holding her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I was just afraid I wouldn't be good enough for you and the baby, Zoe. I'm still afraid. I can't disappoint you, I can't turn into my father. You deserve better than that."

"Hey." Zoe said, holding his face in her small hands. "Don't say that. I love you, Wade. Okay, you may have broke my heart a little bit when you walked away on me. But you're not going to be a bad father and you're certainly not going to turn into yours, okay? I believe in you, it's time you start believing in yourself too."

"You mean the world to me, Zoe. I promise you I'm never, ever gonna hurt you again." And then he brushed his lips against hers and kissed her like he hadn't been able to touch her for ages. "God, I've missed you."

"Don't leave me." Zoe begged, leaning her head to his chest as she listened to his fast heartbeat.

Wade's hands found its way to her abdomen, caressing it. "Never."

It was a promise that he intended to keep. Now he knew that he would do anything to protect them and make sure nobody hurt them. And he couldn't wait to hold _his_ baby in his arms.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's very important to me that you tell me what you think because lately I haven't received much reviews and I need to know if people keep reading this. So please, review, follow and favorite :) Thank yoou! **  
**PS: Am I the only who's scared for tomorrow night episode?**


	13. This Is My House, This Is My Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie…unfortunately.**

* * *

In years to come, Wade would never quite remember how he had managed to take care of a pregnant Zoe with her mood swings and her sudden new habit to throw things at him while they fought. Yet, the days crept by and there could be no doubt that they were happy, in their own way, driving each other crazy and everything.

Two months had gone by since Wade finally got his ideas in place and decided he wanted to be a part of his baby's life. It took him a while to get used to it, though. Waking up in the middle of the night to buy pickles was _unexpected_, to say the least. Especially when every store in Bluebell was closed and he had to drive all the way to Mobile to buy them.

Zoe had refused to tell the whole town she was pregnant until she was showing and couldn't hide it anymore. That was why she was becoming more and more frustrated as her once imperceptible belly was starting to become impossible to hide.

It was Saturday and his morning shift at the Rammer Jammer was over so Wade headed home. He found Zoe in front of the mirror, trying to button one of her short shorts.

"C'mon, you stupid shorts." She said under her breath, laying down on the bed and pulling her legs up. "C'mon."

Wade watched her useless effort as a smirk grew on his lips. "What are you doin', Doc?"

Zoe sent her head back and glared at Wade from upside down. "I'm fat. I can't even fit into my shorts anymore."

"What are you talking about? You look skinny as ever."

"That's nice." Said Zoe as Wade lay down by her side and kissed her cheek. "But you're lying. It's only a matter of time until I can't see my feet anymore." She complained.

"Hey, at least you won't need to drive to work anymore. You could just roll up there." Zoe smacked him in the arm.

"Jerk." Wade chuckled and watched as Zoe got up and went to find something else to wear, in her closet.

She took off her shorts followed by her shirt, exposing the bump in her stomach. It wasn't big, but it wasn't exactly small and it would be only a matter of time until people started asking questions. She couldn't hide it under her large shirts and dresses anymore. Wade knew it and she did too. Zoe was just too stubborn to tell everyone and scared of all the rumors they would come up with, this time. She still hadn't forgotten about the 'George left Lemon on the altar because of her' situation, either.

"Don't you think it's time we tell people you're pregnant?" Wade questioned, as Zoe asked him to zip a dress that was way too tight.

"No, it's too soon." She countered before furiously taking off the dress.

"You said that last time. We agreed that we would tell everyone about your pregnancy once you started showing. Well, clearly you have." He replied, pointing at her abdomen.

Zoe let her jaw fall wide open. "What do you mean by "clearly you have"? Are you calling me fat?" She yelled.

"Nope. Not yet." Wade said, his hands resting on his hips and a provocative look on his face.

"Oh. My. God. You are so stupid; I can't even listen to your voice anymore. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Zoe yelled, her face turning red.

"Good, cause I can't listen to yours anymore. "Buy me pickles, massage my feet, stop leaving your socks on the floor." Can't you be quiet for a minute in your life?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a pig, I would stop talking, you asshole." Zoe held a jar in her hands and threw it at Wade who immediately got out of the way. The jar fell to the floor and broke itself into small fragments.

"Stop throwing things at me, crazy. You're going to kill me." Wade yelled with his eyes wide open.

"That's fine by me. I hate you." She lied.

"I hate you more." He lied back.

"Fine."

"Fine." Wade turned around and left the carriage house, closing the door behind him with too much strength. But he didn't leave. Instead, he stood still in her porch listening as Zoe closed the bathroom door and opened it right after.

Turning on his heels, he got into the carriage house and found Zoe in the middle of her bedroom, her hands on her hips. They didn't say anything for a while; they just kept staring at each other, both too stubborn to start talking.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"I don't hate you." Wade uttered, smiling.

"I don't hate you either, you idiot." Wade chuckled and hugged Zoe. "This is the third time we fight this week. My hormones are killing me."

"Tell me about it. Don't get me wrong, I love it when we… _make up_." He winked at her showing his trademark smile. "But I've been between life and death way too many times this week."

That was what Zoe loved about them. They fought a lot. _A lot, a lot._ They yelled things they didn't meant at each other; sometimes they would even throw them. But they would run back to each other right after and that was what made them special.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Wade questioned, watching as Zoe left his embrace and went to find something to wear again.

"Uh, I wish I could. But I promised Lavon I would help him decorate the town for the Founder's Day Parade." She told Wade, finally deciding what to wear.

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean, you _are_ pregnant. You can't go around on those high heels of yours, climbing ladders and everything." He spoke up, worried.

Zoe laughed as she slide a shirt through her head. "Don't worry, I promise I won't climb any ladders. I gotta go, now. Love you." She countered before she gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Love you too. But seriously, don't climb any ladders." He yelled, right before listening to Zoe's laughter as she closed the door.

…

"What's up, Hayes?" Zoe got into the Mayor's house to find him sitting on a bar stool, writing something on his computer.

"Hey, big Z. I just about to call you." Zoe grabbed one of Lavon's cookies. "You received a letter."

Zoe's eyes slightly widened as Lavon handed an envelope. "Uh, I never get any mail."

She practically ripped it of Lavon's hand and couldn't avoid the confused look that was mirrored in her eyes as she read the sender's name. _Gigi Godfrey_. "Oh god, I don't know if I want to open this."

"Why? Who's it from?" Lavon questioned, trying to peek at the envelope.

"My friend Gigi. Also the one who helped me ruin the Homecoming party and the one who stole my vet."

"Oh, yeah. I remember her." Lavon uttered looking suddenly amused as he recalled the couple of days Gigi had spent in town. "But I thought you had worked things out with her."

"We did, we just haven't talked in a while." Zoe explained. "The thing is: Gigi never sends letters unless she has bad news or something that she's too embarrassed to say over the phone. Or to ask me for money."

Lavon stared at Zoe for a moment, as she reached for the third cookie. "Okay. Well, if you really want to know maybe you should start by opening the letter."

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

It was worse. _Worse_. Worse than what she was expecting.

"_Dear Zoe,_

_I hope you're doing well in that "awesome" little town. Life, here in NYC, couldn't be better: I recently bought the apartment in the Upper East Side with that fantastic view over the Central Park (the one I promised I would buy someday, 4 years ago), and that old aunt that lives in New Jersey is finally going through her last moments in life. You know what that means, right? New car!_

_The reason I send you this letter (which I know you have already overreacted over it) is because I have even greater news to share with you. My boyfriend has finally proposed. ISN'T THAT AMAZEBALLS?_

_Anyway, I'm going to need to have you here with me. I don't care how you do it but you need to be here at least one week before the wedding._

_Give me a call when you can. I want to tell every single detail about the proposal and I'm dying to know if you and that hottie George Tucker finally had some fun… if you know what I mean._

_XOXO,_

_Gigi._

_PS: OMG, I just bought the most beautiful Yves Saint Laurent bridal shoes. They're to die for."_

Zoe's eyes dragged themselves through the messy handwriting (probably because of the excitement) and when they finally its way to the end of the letter, she couldn't help but let out a heavy and tired sigh.

"She's getting married. Oh no, not again." Zoe dropped her head on top of Lavon's kitchen isle.

"She's getting married? Was she married before?" He asked, taking the letter out of Zoe's hand and reading it.

"Not necessarily. She ran down the aisle before the wedding even started." She countered shaking her head. "Oh my god, I'm gonna look _so_ fat in the wedding." _Fifth cookie. _

It was only when the words were out of her mouth, that she realized what she had just told Lavon. But instead of showing his confused face, Lavon just snorted a knowing laugh. Maybe he wasn't even listening to her, maybe his mind was somewhere else. Either way, he laughed. Which probably didn't mean anything but Zoe's…_Zoe_. Making a storm in a glass of water was her _forte_.

"Do you think I'll look fat, _Lavon_?" She tried asking to see his reaction.

Lavon raised his eyes from the letter and glared at Zoe. Her big brown eyes were almost closed, showing the little wrinkles around her eyelashes; her hands rested on her hips as her lips squeezed together, tensing up. _Ups._

"Um…I don't know." He gazed at the ceiling for a moment, trying to avoid that awkward moment and Zoe's judging eyes. "If you keep eating like that, you will."

Zoe dropped the un-eaten half of the cookie in the counter, looking a little hurt. "I'm nervous, okay? Besides, we have a lot of work to do today and I need to get the right amount of energy or I'll pass out on middle of town square. Do you want me to pass out?" She yelled, chewing the piece of cookie that she hadn't finished.

"No, I'm sorry." Lavon told her, trying not to laugh. "We better get going, Z. Lavon Hayes doesn't like to be late at his own town events."

Lavon left the bar stool, holding his computer under his arm and reached for the door. "Okay, let me just finish my cookie." She uttered with her mouth full.

"Just bring the damn cookies!" Lavon shouted.

…

She wanted to run the minute she saw the amount of decorations Lavon had in his garage. Lights, chicken wires (that she suspected were still from the last parade), buckles of paint, American flags, balloons and some other random things she didn't seem to recognize.

Wade had forbidden her from climbing ladders and Lavon seemed to agree with him since every ladder seemed to disappear every time she tried to reach for one. Tom Long offered his help to hang the lights and Wanda said she would assist Zoe with the balloons and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Slowly, most of Bluebell inhabitants started to show up out of nowhere, ready to help out. That was what she loved about that town. The fact that there was always someone nearby to give a hand, no matter what she needed, would minimize the longing she used to feel in her chest every time she remembered New York. Homesickness didn't seem to apply to be big city anymore, though… because it wasn't home.

Isolated from everyone else, George Tucker sat in a bench in the middle of town square looking like he didn't notice the big arrangements for the Founder's Day Parade. He looked miserable.

His eyes were stuck in the floor as Zoe approached. He seemed distant, which was not a feature you would see in George Tucker every day. "Hey, George. You okay?"

"Oh, hey Zoe." His voice was small. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, that's all." Zoe smiled in disbelief as she took the sit next to him.

"Well, you don't look fine." George shrank his shoulders. "C'mon George, we're friends. Let me help you."

He hesitated for a minute, his eyes dragging themselves over the new town decorations. "Me and Tansy… We broke up."

"I'm so sorry, George." Zoe landed a hand on his shoulder. "I know break-ups can be rough."

George smiled, ironically. "Yeah, tell me about it. I really liked her, Zoe. She was the first person I really enjoyed being with after Lemon. Besides you, of course."

"Hey, Wade and I have had our fights too. But we always find our way back to each other. Maybe you and Tansy can still work things out." She said, trying to cheer him up.

"Um, I don't think so. She said there's _someone else_." Zoe's eyes widened. "It's ironic, right? I broke off the wedding with Lemon because there was… well, you. And now Tansy does the same thing to me."

"At least, you weren't about to marry her." Zoe only realized what she had said when the words were already out of her mouth. "Sorry."

"Hey, that's okay. I know I hurt Lemon when I left her at the altar." George muttered. "I'll just… move on, now. I guess."

"Yeah, that's the right thing to do. You don't need her to be happy, George. There are plenty of single women in Bluebell. A lot of fish in the sea, man." George laughed.

"Oh yeah? Who?" He questioned, interested in who would Zoe come up with because he didn't seem to recall a lot of single women in town.

"Well, there's, um… Annabeth. You would make a lovely couple with Annabeth." She said, cheerfully.

"I heard she got a new boyfriend."

"She did? Why didn't she tell me anything?" Zoe asked to herself, looking a little hurt.

"I think I'll just back off women for a while." Zoe smiled. "It's probably the best thing to and the best part is I won't get hurt."

"Well, if you ever feel like you need to talk, I'm here for you."

George showed a true smile for the first time. "Thanks, Zoe. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." A little smile played across her lips as she stood up. "Well, I better go help Lavon now. I'll see you around."

_Poor George_, she thought to herself. If Wade told her that he had someone else in his life she didn't know what she would do. Probably she would just crawl into a hole and die. Zoe was a strong and independent person but move on without Wade, without the person she loved the most in the whole world, looked like an almost impossible task to do.

Her thoughts distracted from the figure that stood beside Lavon, looking at her. Wade stared at Zoe, his eyebrows frowning and his arms crossed under his chest. He looked mad.

"Hey, babe." She greeted, giving him a peck on the lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Lavon build the float. I thought you were here to help him too." He provoked as he shot a glare at George.

"I am." Zoe was starting to be confused. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I saw your little smiles for Golden Boy. Your hand on his shoulder and everything." Zoe laughed. "What's so funny?"

"He just broke up with Tansy. He looked pretty down so I was trying to cheer him up, Wade." He looked around, trying not to face Zoe. "Don't be ridiculous. I've been over Tucker for a long time now."

He just shrank his shoulders. "C'mon, stupid." Zoe threw her arms around his neck. "Why would I need George Tucker if I have this hot guy walking around naked in my house?"

"I _am_ hot." Wade allowed a little smile to play across his lips.

Zoe's smile broke into laughter. "You are. Now c'mon, stop being jealous let's help Lavon."

"Hey, let's get this straight: I'm not jealous and I've never been jealous one day in my life." Zoe shook her head, while she laughed, and took Wade's hand in hers as they both walked over Lavon's unfinished float.

…

It had been a long day and as she got home she couldn't wait to lie down in her bed and sleep until the pain in her back was over. Her feet weren't being very nice, either.

"I told you, you shouldn't be helping Lavon in your condition." Wade scolded as he held a hand over her shoulder, supporting her weight in his body.

"Wade, I'm fine." She said for the fifth time. "This kind of pain is normal when women are pregnant."

He helped her to sit down in bed and took off her shoes. "Well, helping out with the parade only made it worse. You should get some rest."

"I will, boss." She mocked before stealing him a kiss. "Oh, guess who sent me a letter today."

"Um, you never get letters, Doc."

"Well, I did today. It was from Gigi. She's getting married." Wade's eyebrows frowned.

"Isn't that that crazy blonde woman who ruined the homecoming party and slept with that gay vet?" He questioned as he undressed his shirt.

"Yup, that's Gigi." She confirmed. "It would be a nice opportunity to spend some days at New York and I thought maybe I could show it to you." She suggested, already suspecting that he would say no.

"Sure."

"Really?" She asked surprised. "You're going without fighting?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" He asked, shrinking his shoulders. "I'm not the one who'll look fat in the wedding."

Zoe let her jaw fall wide open. "Oh my god, you're _so_ going to pay for that."

He made her feel like a teenager again. Chasing a boyfriend around her house wasn't something she thought she'd do, in her thirties.

Wade grabbed her by the waist, letting her body get closer to his. "I love you." He said, softly.

"I love you too." Her smile grew wider. "That's why I'm gonna tell everyone I'm pregnant."

"What changed your mind?"

"They're good people and I think they'll be very happy for us. Besides, you already told Lavon so I figured I should tell everyone else too."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right. He's been acting weird for the last couple of months." Wade smiled, admitting it. "I just hope they don't start scaring me with those stupid pregnancy stories."

Wade chortled. "Don't worry, Doc, I won't let them scare you. We're gonna be happy together. Just the three of us."

Wade's hand found its way to Zoe's little baby bump, as his tender words escaped his mouth. And she believed them. In that moment, nothing seemed to go wrong and the life she always dreamed about was reaching her, right there, in the town of Bluebell.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this chapter was just major fluff but since the show refuses to give us what we want, I thought I should write something happy. Next chapter we'll be about the parade and Zoe and Wade telling everyone about her pregnancy so it's going to be fun. Please, keep reviewing, favoriting and following. I hope to update soon but I can't promise anything.**

**Thank you for the feedback :))**


	14. Cowboy Casanova

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie...unfortunately.**

**Sorry for the wait: author's block. **

* * *

The clock on Zoe's nightstand read eight forty-seven. Wade's side of the bed was empty like it had been through the whole night, while he helped Lavon finish his float for the parade.

She throws her feet out of the bed, shivering as she feels the cold floor touch her skin and checks her phone for any messages from Wade. One new message.

"_The stupid float is gonna take longer than I expected. I'll try to get this over with soon. I've been thinking about names for our kid again. What do you think of Lavon? Love you."_

Zoe held a hand over her mouth as she laughed at the horror of having a kid named Lavon Kinsella. If she was back in New York, her kid would probably have a sophisticated name like Madison or Sebastian. Now she faced the constant and scaring possibility of calling her baby Coralee or Atticus. Then again, she wouldn't even be pregnant if she was back in NY.

She looked around the room. _Socks everywhere, Wade's guitar on the middle of the floor, two, maybe three bottles of beer thrown around the house._ She needed a maid. Or maybe they needed to move to a bigger house. Urgently.

She had tried to convince herself otherwise, that the carriage house would be enough for the three of them. A baby didn't occupy that much space, anyway. But deep down she knew, having a crib glued to her bed, disabling her of walking to the bathroom, wasn't the best solution she could come up with. They didn't even own a kitchen.

Secretly, in her work pauses, she had searched for houses in the Bluebell real estate website but, like she suspected, no house had pleased her enough for her NY standards, although she was getting more and more convinced with the concept of a house with a big front lawn and a white picket fence.

She rolls her eyes as a vibrating sound from her phone wakes her from her thoughts. Her mother had been calling her for the past couple of days and even though they had moved past their differences and actually work things out between them, Zoe didn't feel like picking up the phone and telling her mother that she was carrying Wade's baby. She knew what she would say. _Honey, I know I suggested you to work things out with him, but you barely know the guy. He could be dangerous, he could be a serial-killer. How long have you been dating him anyway? Two, three months? I disapprove it, Zoe. That's not how your life is supposed to turn out. _Blah, blah, blah. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to tell the whole town of Bluebell, much less her mother. But she had to, and she planned to be loyal to the promise she had made to Wade. But her mother… well, she would just have to wait until Zoe was willing to tell her.

"Wade, stop it." Lemon's squeaky voice is suddenly heard while Zoe peeks through the window after hearing Lavon's SUV parking in front of his house.

Wade's hands rested on Lemon's blonde hair, making her squeak in a nervous sigh. "I'm serious. Stop putting bugs on my hair."

Zoe shook her head while she watched Wade's infantile pranks and couldn't help but smile a little as she realized how much she loved that about him.

She didn't even bother getting dressed before leaving for Lavon's. The air was crisp and Wade's white t-shirt couldn't possibly warm her up so she ran towards the main house, feeling the little hair on her naked arms bristle.

As always, she made a 'Zoe Hart entrance' opening the door like she was about to catch someone doing something they shouldn't. "_S'up_, people?"

"Oh, hey Zoe." Lemon greeted. "We were just talking about you."

Wade dropped his bowl of cereals on the counter and walked towards Zoe to leave a kiss on her lips. "It's so tiring to be everyone's center of attentions." She mocked, as she felt Wade's arm creep over her shoulder.

"I was just saying how you shouldn't be on Lavon's float this year." Lemon explained, biting an apple.

"Why not? I won't provoke any accident this time, I promise." She said, almost pouting. "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna have the baby in the middle of town square, on Lavon's float."

Lavon stopped chopping the fruit as he realized the words coming out of Zoe's mouth and looked at her, pretending to be shocked. "What, what do you mean having the baby? Are you pregnant? Cause I had no idea, no idea whatsoever. I mean, how, um… what?"

"She knows, Lavon." Wade chortled, guiding Zoe to sit on a bar stool. _Overprotective_, Zoe though to herself even though she loved that about him.

"Oh man, you could have told me. Lavon Hayes can't keep things to himself for too long."

"And apparently, so can't Wade." Zoe provoked, taking a bite from the plate of pancakes Lavon had just put in front of her.

"In my defense, he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him what was going on." Lemon shook her head at Wade's sentence. "Besides, you told the blondie too, so…"

Lemon let her jaw fall wide open, showing an exaggerated and shocked expression as Zoe spoke. "Hey, leave the 'blondie' alone. She helped me when I found out I was pregnant."

"Hum-hum. Yes she did." Lemon replied, her head lifted as she suddenly felt more important than everyone else in the room. "Have you given any thought about baby's names?"

"Nope, I'm waiting until I know the sex of the baby." Zoe explained. "But Wade has."

"Well, if you don't mind me suggesting, I think Lemon would be a great name for a girl." Lemon told her bluntly, as she held a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." Zoe lied. _Great. _Lemon , it gave her chills only thinking about it.

Wade's smirk appeared on his lips as Zoe tried to keep her eyes on the plate of pancakes and avoid Lemon's hopeful smile. "What? But baby, I thought we were going with Banana."

Lemon's eyes squeezed until the little wrinkles around them showed up. Zoe thought she was trying to make a scary and dangerous face but like any other southern belle, failed at it. "That's not even funny, that's just stupid." She shouted in her squeaky voice. But the laughter's that fell over the room didn't seem to agree with her.

"You know what? I'm going home. I need to take a relaxing bath before the parade." She muttered, catching her white bag over her shoulder. "And I don't feel like looking at your faces, right now."

Zoe watched as the blonde left Lavon's kitchen, shutting the door behind her with noise and with her head lifted as high as she could.

"For what is worth I think Lemon's right." Wade said breaking the silence. "If something happens to that float…"

"I could be hurt too." Lavon interrupted, his back still turned to his friends as he cut fruit into a bowl. "Just because I'm not pregnant, doesn't mean I won't be in danger if something happens to the float. I could die, you know."

Zoe shook her head, as she got up from the bar stool and made her way to the door but first, she decided she wanted to yell a little bit.

"Listen, assholes, I'm pregnant, okay? I'm not sick, I'm not invalid and I'm not stupid. I can walk, run, eat by myself and if I want I can ride the freakin' float, got it?"

Wade and Lavon stared at her, too afraid to start talking. Last time they started talking after Zoe yelled at them, they almost had a little trip to the hospital.

"Um, I'm sorry Zoe." Lavon started. "You can go on the float with me. And congratulations on the baby, by the way."

Lavon showed her a scared smile. "Nah, my stomach's weird. I don't want to throw up on your float." She was about to close the door behind her when she remembered something. "Oh Wade, don't forget we're telling everyone about the baby today."

"I swear to God, she's bipolar." Wade muttered, after listening Zoe's fading footsteps and making sure she wouldn't hear him.

…

The parade was already going in full swing by the time Zoe got there. Wade stood beside Lavon, his elbow resting on his friend shoulder when he saw her approaching with one of her _damned_ short shorts. How she managed to fit into them, he couldn't possibly figure out.

The floats were still stopped probably because of the Belles delay, which was already usual. It took some time to look like a cupcake full of frosting.

Zoe noticed George resting his arms on the steering wheel of Lavon's float looking bored. She waved at him but he didn't notice; his eyes were stuck on Tansy on the other side of town's square as she climbed on someone else's float.

Wade's arms crawled into Zoe's waist, waking her from her thoughts concerning George and Tansy and who could've possibly broken them up. Living with the people of Bluebell had made her interested in other people's business and she wasn't proud of it.

"Hey, Doc." He said kissing her in the cheek. "Ready to tell the whole town of Bluebell you're pregnant?"

The hair in Zoe's neck bristled. Nope, she was not ready to tell the whole town of Bluebell she was pregnant. How could she? Those people were way too judgmental.

"Actually, I'm a little nervous. I already threw up twice before coming."

Wade held Zoe's face in his hands. "I thought you were ready. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want, Zoe, but I was kinda looking forward to it."

"We're still gonna tell everyone, I'm just scared." She countered quickly, as she noticed Wade's concerned and disappointed eyes.

"Well…what can I do to help?" Zoe smiled as she noticed Wade's smirk that usually meant he wanted more than just help her.

She let her eyes dragged themselves through Wade's body. He looked _hot_. His sandy blonde hair was pushed up like he usually wore it, his white V-neck t-shirt contrasted with his tanned skin and his sunglasses made him look even hotter. She felt like she was in the middle of a heat wave all over again. But this time, it was her stupid pregnant hormones making her feel like a teenager.

"Well, you can help me. But not here." She suggested, biting her lip.

"The Rammer Jammer's closed and I have the key. We could go there and, you know… _talk_." Wade looked down at Zoe, winking at her.

Zoe couldn't help but feel her cheeks blushing as a shy smile grew on her lips. "Okay, let's _talk_."

"Hell yeah." Wade chortled as he followed behind Zoe to the Rammer Jammer.

"Did they even notice me?" Lavon asked to himself, feeling disgusted as the image of his best friends having sex on the middle of the Rammer Jammer came to his mind.

…

Her legs were still tangled in his hips when the sound of their panting breaths filled the room. Zoe's back was against the storage room door, her body comforted by Wade's hands, holding her around him.

People voices outside, louder than necessary, announced that the parade had started but they didn't seem to want to move. Going outside also meant telling everyone they were going to be parents. A doctor and a bartender. That would be a shock.

Wade's face rested on her chest, his heavy breathing against her neck causing her chills. "You know, it would be a good idea if we moved. The parade already started. They're gonna notice if we're not there."

Zoe nodded, but didn't move an inch. She felt Wade's laughter against her skin. "I'm serious, Doc. Do you want me to lose my job?"

"Since when did you become so responsible?" Zoe asked arching an eyebrow.

"Since I knocked you up." He said, playfully showing his usual smirk while he detangled himself from Zoe.

Zoe hit him in the arm. "Jerk. For what is worth I liked the other version of you better. The _bad boy who doesn't think about the consequences _version." She uttered with a smile on her lips and a daring look on her eyes.

"We just had sex on the storage room at the Rammer Jammer, Doc. Isn't that bad enough for you?"

"Oh, like we never done it here be-"

"Cover yourselves up. I'm coming in." Lavon interrupted their conversation as he walked through the Rammer Jammer, his right hand covering his eyes, the other one touching the bar and everything else that surrounded him.

Zoe left Wade's embrace, buttoning her shorts at the speed of light. "Where's my shirt?" She whispered, smacking Wade in the arm as he searched for his own shirt.

"I don't know. Look for it." Wade murmured back as he finally let his eyes fall on his shirt, under the desk.

"Well, help me look for it, then." Zoe told him a little higher than necessary right after Wade slid his shirt through his head.

They looked under desks, under chairs, inside drawers, under the pile of paperwork, even thought it was impossible to find it there. "Are you sure you were wearing a shirt?" Wade questioned, trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? I love walking around town square without my shirt on." She answered with disdain, but her eyes showing that, deep down, she was having fun with the whole situation they had got themselves into.

"I wouldn't complain."

Wade winked at Zoe, showing his trademark smirk right before listening to Lavon clearing his throat right outside the storage room door. "Um, I think I found your shirt, Zoe."

A hand holding a pink shirt appeared through the door, opening it just enough to take a glance of Lavon's white hat; his eyes still covered with his other hand.

"Oh…thanks." Her face turned red as she accepted the shirt and slid it through her head, messing up her hair.

They left the storage room, Wade still smirking finding the situation a little – maybe a lot – funny, Zoe still red.

"Are you guys decent?" Lavon questioned, trying not the laugh even though he was feeling a little embarrassed himself.

"Yup." Wade replied. Zoe refused to speak until her natural and almost pale color was regained.

Slowly, Lavon uncovered his eyes turning his head to face his friends. "Alright then." He told them, when he confirmed they were, in fact, decent. "The parade's about to start, Wade. I thought you guys would want to see it…_maybe_."

"Yeah, sure man." He turned to face Zoe who was slowly regaining her color.

"Um, I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you outside." She said, as she ran to the woman's WC. She was starting to pee _a lot_, and she wasn't happy about it.

"Alright."

Wade rested his sunglasses on his nose and followed Lavon outside. The Belles were finally on their floats, their big and exaggerated dresses the center of attentions. Wade shook his head at the ridiculousness. _Every freakin' year_, he thought to himself.

Lavon's hand on his arm woke him up from his thoughts. "Wade, there _is_ a small problem." He told him, his eyes squeezing until the little wrinkles around them showed up.

"What is it?"

"Joelle's back. And she wants to see you."

…

It was just his luck. Joelle, his craziest ex-girlfriend (and he had a lot of crazy ex-girlfriends) deciding to show up on the Founder's Day Parade, also the day him and Zoe were going to tell everyone they were going to be parents was probably the worst thing that could happen to mess with his – until now – wonderful day. Especially, when they had left things…_unresolved_ – at least, for her.

He followed Lavon to the middle of the crowd, where the parade seemed to be almost at full swing. Men rested their bodies against trees with a beer on their hands and a girl on their arms. He smiled a little, looking at them. That used to be him. Walking around town square with a hot brunette, a cold fresh beer on his hand and a roguish smile on his lips. Yup, it was a good life. Expect that he always felt like something was missing. He didn't know what or how, but he felt empty inside. And then, Zoe showed up and Wade could feel complete for the first time.

Lavon guided him to the tall blonde sitting down at the bench next to the gazebo in the town's square. "Good luck with that." His friend wished, throwing his head at Joelle. He was going to need it.

When Joelle took the first glance at Wade, her eyes lightened up. She got up, holding a strand of hair behind her ear and walked straight to Wade, throwing her arms around his neck, immediately.

"I missed you so much, Wade." His eyes bulged, as he didn't expect Joelle's sudden and weird urge to hug him. Their relationship had been physical, off course… but not that kind of physical. It was just sex, there were no hugs involved.

"Yeah…" He said, pushing away from her embrace. "Um, we shouldn't talk here. Come with me."

Wade caught her hand in his guiding her to the corner between Agnes's shop and Ethan's Hardware store, a little sudden and stronger than necessary. He just wanted to get that over with.

"Oh, my. You haven't changed a bit." Wade rolled his eyes as Joelle misunderstood his words.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing back in town but-"

"I'm back for you, baby." She muttered, before gluing her lips to his.

It was all too fast and when he finally realized what had happened, Joelle's hands were already travelling to other parts of his body. His hands stopped on her shoulders before pushing her away. Joelle looked at him, confused. Never, in the time she spent with Wade, had he pushed her away. No man had ever pushed her away, for that matter.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's calm down a bit, okay?" He begged, after Joelle tried to reach for his lips once again.

"What's with you? Did you turn gay or something?" Wade shook his head, a sarcastic smile growing on his lips. Joelle's eyes widened. "Oh my god, is that it? Are you gay?"

"I'm not gay, okay?" Wade shouted. He was lucky everybody was too busy watching the parade to hear him. "But I have a girlfriend, now. And I'm not the guy I used to be anymore. I changed."

"You have a girlfriend?" Joelle questioned with disdain. "That never stopped you before."

"Like I said, I've changed."

"Who is she?" She asked while crossing her arms under her chest. "Do I know her?"

"It's Zoe." He told her bluntly, letting his eyes fall to the floor.

"Zoe? Zoe Hart? The doctor?" Wade nodded, as Joelle's voice became louder. "Oh, I knew it. She always had the hots for you and she didn't rest until she kicked me out of Bluebell so she could have you all to herself. _Bitch_."

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who left Bluebell after your boyfriend tried to kill me."

"But I'm back now. For you." Her right hand travelled to the muscles in his arm. "C'mon, don't you miss it? We used to have so much fun."

Wade shoved her hand away from his skin. "_You_ used to have fun. I only dated you so I could make Zoe jealous."

"WHAT?" Wade called himself stupid a million times, in his head. Why? Why did he have to say that? "You used me? You're an asshole, I hate you."

"Hey, calm down. Hey, hey…stop it!" Joelle's purse went from her shoulder straight to Wade's body. She continued to hit him, repetitively until Wade, somehow, managed to run away from her. He knew she wouldn't catch up to him, especially in the middle of the crowd formed in town's square.

"This isn't over, Kinsella." He heard her yell, after she gave up running after him.

Wade tried to look for Zoe. She would probably be near Lavon's float, he thought. And he was right. But instead of looking extremely bored like he knew she would eventually become, she held a milkshake on her left hand and couldn't seem to stop smiling as she exchanged some words with Golden Boy, still sitting on Lavon's float.

He knew he shouldn't. He knew it would just make Zoe mad at him and another of her jars would be broken as soon as they got home. But he did it anyway. Dodging the people around him, he managed to reach for Zoe and stupid Tucker.

"Hey." He greeted as he kissed Zoe's cheek before nodding at George. "Couldn't wait to tell the big news to Tucker?"

Zoe frowned. "What?"

"I thought we agreed we were going to tell everyone, together." Zoe's eyes bulged.

"And we are." She said. "You were the one who disappeared."

"Yeah, I had some things to take care of. But we can tell him, now. Right?" George's eyes kept jumping from Zoe to Wade. He really didn't understand what they were talking about.

"I'm a little lost here." George spoke up, his eyebrows frowning.

"What we're trying to say is that Zoe's-"

"Constipated." She almost yelled, interrupting Wade. George couldn't look more confused just like Wade. "Yup, I'm constipated."

"_That's_ the big news?" George questioned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wade was starting to look pissed.

"I, I…Look, Wade, I just…I don't think it's a very good idea to tell each person in Bluebell, separately."

"You've been refusing to tell everyone and now you want to make a big announcement?" Wade shook his head, letting out an ironic laugh. "C'mon Zoe, we both know what this is about. You're still crushing on Tucker. I just wish you'd admit it to yourself and to me, so I can move on with my life."

"Have you been smoking weed? I've told you a million times, there's nothing going on between me and George. Never was, never will be." Her voice become louder and it was only a matter of time until every single soul stopped talking to listen to the favorite Bluebell couple fight.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Doc?" And then he turned his back on Zoe and disappeared in the middle of the crowd.

Zoe stood there, her mouth wide open and every single pair of eyes stuck at her, watching every movement. She was starting to get tired of all the fighting. Especially when most of the fights she shared with Wade involved George. She just wished he would stop doubting himself and valuing him as the good person that he is.

"So… constipated, huh?" George broke the silence. Zoe just shook her head and walked away, feeling every eye on her.

…

If there was a good thing about being a bartender, the free drinks would probably be it. Wade was already on his third beer when he heard someone footsteps, walking towards him. It couldn't be Zoe. He knew she was too stubborn to be the first to start a conversation and, deep down, he also knew he was the one who needed to apologize.

Tansy reached for the bar stool beside Wade and let her eyes drag through the lined beers on top of the wooden bar. "How's it going?"

"Great." Wade responded, taking a sip of the beer. "Shouldn't you be at the stupid parade?"

"It's almost over, anyway. And I was worried about you." Wade shrugged. "What was that about?"

"I just got a little..._upset_, that's all."

"Do you really think Zoe would pick George over you?" Wade looked at Tansy for the first time since she started talking.

"I don't know." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Why wouldn't she? He is Golden Boy, he could give her everything she always wished for. He's a freakin' lawyer, for God's sake. Me? I'm just a bartender."

"Well…I'd still pick you over George." Tansy said with a sigh.

Wade couldn't stop his jaw from falling open. Tansy had a smile on her lips and a little, weird sparkle on her eyes. He had seen that sparkle before, around the time they used to have a "relationship". He saw it in the day he married her and he saw it every day of their _marriage_ until she found him in bed with other woman and left town. And he was seeing it now.

He was just too lost for words. He never loved Tansy, never tried to love her, never will. "Um, I-"

"You don't have to say anything now. Just…think about it. Zoe Hart doesn't deserve your love, Wade." And with that, she left.

Wade remained quiet for a while, not moving until the mess in his head got – somehow – a little less confusing. He remembered his talk with Zoe, when she told him that Tansy had left Tucker because there was _someone else. _He thought she must have come back to Todd Gainey Jr. or something. She always had the googly eyes for him, anyway.

But him? After all they had been through with they failed marriage (if that's what you could call it) and all their fights about socks and toilet seats? He couldn't understand why Tansy had left George for him.

Wade shook his head as he left the Rammer Jammer, still looking a little stunned. He knew what he had to do. He needed to stop being so _God damn sexy_. But first, he needed to apologize to Zoe.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, guys. I know I said chapter 14 would be about Zoe and Wade telling everyone they were going to be parents but the chapter was getting way to big so I saved the rest of it for chapter 15. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. I'm hoping to reach more than 100 reviews with this chapter :))**

**(Hart of Dixie's new episode is almost here and I don't have a good feeling about it...)**


	15. Check Yes Or No

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie... unfortunately.**

* * *

Zoe looked around nervously, trying to convince herself that no one was watching her and sighed quietly. She should have known better; she really should.

It almost felt like her first days in Bluebell: everyone stared, their mouths forming misleading words between her name and Wade's.

She ran home after practically telling the whole town of Bluebell that she was, well, constipated. Climbing the porch stairs as fast as she could, she threw her body on top of her bed and cried her eyes out, the image of Wade's hurt eyes stuck on her mind, refusing to go away.

If you ask her, she didn't really know why she did it. She knew it had nothing to do with her old feelings for George, that she knew. Her love for Wade had replaced whatever she might have felt for Tucker when she'd set foot in town. And she thought Wade knew that; she hoped he knew that because she couldn't think of a bigger way to show him she loved him apart from carrying his child. Unfortunately, he didn't believe her. How could he, anyway? He didn't even believe himself.

"Zoe." She heard him yell, his husky voice waking her from her thoughts and making her tears stop falling.

His gaze met hers when she lifts her head from the bed. "Zoe." Wade says again, closing the little distance between them and holding her his arms as she watches her tear stained face.

"Why did you do that?" Her voice is small. "I'm tired of fighting, Wade."

He nods, separating their bodies. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just... I feel like Tucker's always going to be in the way of our relationship."

"He is not in the way of our relationship." Zoe said, getting up and walking towards the couch. "You're the only one who believes that. I've told you a million times, I don't have feelings for George anymore. When are you going to start believing me? Most importantly, when are you going to start believing _yourself_?"

Wade looked at the floor. "Why didn't you tell him you were pregnant?"

"I got cold feet, okay?" She mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that he had changed the subject. "In New York I didn't need to worry about what other people think because they didn't really care. Here, I feel like everyone is watching and judging every move I make. I'm scared of what they might think."

"So you told everyone you were constipated?" Wade questioned, trying not to laugh.

"You can laugh all you want but... the truth is this wouldn't have happened if you'd just be quiet and wait until the time was right to tell everyone." Zoe hissed, her hands resting on her hips.

"And when is it?" He asked her, getting up from the bed and walking towards her. The look on her face answered his question. "You're not ready..."

It wasn't a question, Zoe noticed. "It's too soon."

"It's not too soon. You're three months pregnant, people will notice sooner or later." Zoe looked at her hands. "But I love you and if you want to wait, we'll wait."

She suddenly lifts her head to meet his eyes, feeling shocked that the only person she knew as stubborn as her had ceded. "Really? You would do that for me?"

Wade nods, his signature smirk returning to his lips. "That and a lot more, Doc. _A lot more._"

He hugs her, but his chest keeps tightening at his thoughts. The ones who told him Zoe Hart was embarrassed to tell people she was having a baby with Wade Kinsella.

...

When they got to town's square, it looked like the parade was almost over as people started to disperse walking towards the Rammer Jammer. Every single head turned around to look at them; fortunately, this time no one opened their mouths to say something and Zoe blessed their souls for that.

She couldn't help but notice that Wade had gotten weirder after their conversation and wondered why the hell he was acting like that, right after showing her his reassuring smirk and telling that he would wait if she wanted to.

His body tensed up when he took a first glance at George and she felt him holding her hand tighter. "Calm down, Wade. If you punch him, he'll punch you back and then I'll have to punch him too." At least, he smiled.

"Would you punch Tucker for me?" His smile warmed her heart.

"Of course I would."

"Well, I would love to see that."

"I know you would." She says giving him a knowingly smile.

Wade turns around when he feels someone touching his arm. Dash Dewitt. There was no recorder in his hands but the look on his face told him he was fishing for gossip, one of the juicy ones.

"What do you want, Dash?" Zoe smacks him in the arm, warning him to be nice. It was funny that a New Yorker with no bedside manner was telling a man, born and raised in a small town, to be pleasant.

"That's okay, Doctor Hart. I'm familiar with Wade's... _charm_." The smile he gives her is ironic. "I just wanted to know if everything's alright with Bluebell's most beloved couple."

Wade rolls her eyes and, instead, Zoe brings her hand to rest in her chest, her eyes showing Dash how touched she was. "Oh, that's so thoughtful, Dash. Thank you for asking but it was just a small misunderstanding."

Her sudden sympathy is confusing even to herself. "It must be the stupid pregnancy hormones.", she thinks. "Just trying to make sure; I would die if you two break up. This town needs Zade together."

Wade and Zoe's eyebrows furrowed and their faces filled with confusion. "Zade?"

"Oh yeah, that's what everyone calls you, didn't you know?" They didn't know what to answer that besides "Please stop calling us that". "Besides, we just lost Gansy, we can't afford to lose you too."

They didn't even dare to ask; they were pretty sure he was talking about George and Tansy. Zoe smiled it would be enough to nod and smile and Wade looked away feeling annoyed, maybe even disgusted with the conversation.

"Anyway, may I ask what the whole fight was about?" Zoe glared at Wade almost begging him to don't freak out.

"Um, it was just a little fight... a misunderstanding."

"Yes, so you've said. But there must have been a reason." Wade sealed his fists. "Was it Wade? Did he cheat on you?"

That was it; he had gone too far and Wade couldn't keep his words to himself, anymore. "Listen, Dash: try minding your own business for once in your life. I would never cheat on Zoe and I swear to God, if I see anything on your blog trying to defame me, I will shove your stupid recorder up your-"

"Hey, hey. Let's calm down." Zoe snapped, threatening Wade with the look in her eyes. "Dash, all I can say is: no, Wade did not cheat on me. Apart from that I have no comments and I'd really appreciate if you stopped asking those questions." She smiled, a big sarcastic smile, and Dash couldn't help but smile back. There was something about Dr. Hart that made him like her the minute she'd set foot in town, maybe because she was Harley Wilkes' daughter.

"Okay, Dr. Hart. I won't bother you anymore." His smile disappeared the minute he met Wade's gaze. "If you excuse me, I'm going to enjoy the rest of the parade."

Once he turned around and mixed with the rest of the crowd, Zoe broke out laughing. Wade watched her like she was a crazy person before starting to laugh, himself.

"This town's crazy." She told him, between laughter.

"Only figured that out now, Doc?"

...

"Wade Kinsella! Lavon Hayes is too old for this." Lavon shows up out of the sudden, running through the crowd with a furious look on his face.

"What's with you?"

"You." He yelled, pointing his finger at Wade. "Why do you have to be a stupid womanizer? Joelle has been following me since you talked with her and, honestly, I'm starting to be afraid of her."

"What?" Zoe squeaked, her eyes travelling from Wade to Lavon. "Joelle? She's back? You talked to her? How? When?"

"Hey, let's calm down-"

"She bit me." Lavon shouted again.

"Joelle's back? That bitch is back and you talked to her?" Zoe hit him in the arm. Surprisingly, for her small figure with a small baby bump she had a lot of strength.

"Aw!" He yelled; people started looking. "I was going to tell you, baby. She just wanted to talk."

"Apparently she wants to hit you too." Lavon said.

"I know. I told her I was with Zoe and she got kind of... angry."

"Why is she back? What does she want?"

"I want what's mine." Joelle's voice immerged between the tumults. "Wade."

"Wade's not yours, Wade's mine." Zoe hissed, her hands on her hips.

The blonde chuckled. "I doubt it. I know he still thinks about me, especially when he's with you."

"Well, I hope you like being disappointed because Wade's my boyfriend and he loves me. Tell me, did he ever tell you he loved you?" Joelle pursed her lips together. Zoe had advantage on that, she had to admit. "Of course not."

"Hey, baby-" Zoe shoved Wade's hand away.

"He didn't have to, I knew he did."

Lavon kept looking at them, trying not to laugh at the whole conversation. "Oh, please. You were just a distraction; Wade used you to make _me _jealous."

"That's what I said." Wade murmured to Lavon.

"Shut up, bitch. Wade always said you were a stupid, snob and selfish doctor who thought she was better than everyone else. He never liked you."

Wade's eyes bulged. Why did he have to say those things to Joelle? "Baby, I can explain-"

"Shut up, asshole. I talk to you when we get home." Zoe yelled. "And you better walk away or I'm going to punch you so hard you're gonna wish you were never born."

"I've been punched by her. She's surprisingly strong." Wade told Lavon.

"What's going on?" George questions, suddenly arriving.

"Shut up, Tucker." Wade shouts, trying to not to punch someone himself.

"Punch away. I'm not afraid of a midget like you." Zoe let her jaw fall open as Lavon started laughing.

"A midget? Oh, I swear to God, I would punch your fake blonde head if I could."

"Why don't you?" Joelle provoked. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Uh, this keeps getting interesting." Lavon says, excitedly.

"Shut up, man. Do you want to get punched?" Wade warns.

"Oh come on, I've fought a man who tried to rob me in the subway once with pepper spray. I think I can handle you."

"Why don't you, then?"

"Yeah, why don't you?" Lavon questions.

"Do you mind if I record this?" Dash Dewitt appears out of nowhere with a recorder in one of his hands.

"Oh God." Wade covered his eyes with one of his hands, cursing the day she let Joelle into his life.

"What's happening?" Shula Whitaker appears followed by one of her fellow gossiper.

"Apparently, Wade cheated on Zoe with Joelle and now Zoe's threatening to punch the blonde one because Wade said he loved Joelle and never told it to Zoe."

"I did not." Wade yells as Lavon keeps laughing.

Every single voice blends in together, Zoe's head about to explode and she decides she can't take it anymore. She didn't care about what they think; she just wanted to get that over with.

"I'm pregnant." Silence falls over town's square as every pair of eyes travelled between Zoe and Wade.

"What?" Joelle breaks the silence, her face turning red.

"That's right. I'm having Wade's baby and I don't care what anybody thinks 'cause I love him and we're going to be very happy together." She says out loud. "Wade, let's go home. NOW."

"Yes, ma'am."

And he followed behind her, afraid that if he didn't she might punch him with her small but strong hands.

...

When they got home, the sun was already low in the sky. Wade didn't say a word on their way to the carriage house, afraid of saying something wrong and waking the scary Zoe in her.

"You okay, Doc?" He questioned when Zoe threw her body on top of her bed.

"I'm fine. But that bitch got on my nerves."

"I was talking about your little _confession._" Zoe smiled.

"I'm great. I meant what I said. I don't care about what they think, anymore. All that matters is the three of us."

Wade allowed a little smile to play across his lips. "Thanks for defending me."

"Of course I did. You're mine."

"Yes, I am." He smiled before brushing his lips to hers. "I'm gonna take a shower. Wanna join?"

"I'd love too, but I'm really tired. Some other time."

Wade nodded and walked towards the bathroom. Zoe walked painfully towards her dresser to look for a pajama. She opened the top drawer and while looking for it, she found something else. Something bigger, something scary.

A small black box rested in the back of the drawer, hidden between some of Wade's clothes. "Oh my god." She said, before hearing the water running in the bathroom.

Was he going to propose? Were they ready for a big commitment like that? She rolled her eyes at her own question. They were having a baby, for God's sake. But still, it was a big step.

Zoe sat in the edge of her bed, waiting for Wade to leave the bathroom. When he appeared with a towel around his waist, Zoe got the box out of her pocket and showed it to him, a questioning look on her face.

"Wade?" He stared at her, taking quick glances at the small black box before returning his gaze at her.

He didn't know what to say; he was too lost for words. He kept opening and closing his mouth not sure of what would be the right thing to say. Silence fell over them, as their hearts kept beating faster together, like one. Whatever they had to say, as many words they wanted to share, remained unspoken.

* * *

**I hope you like it :)) Keep reviewing!**


	16. Close Enough To Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie... unfortunately.**

* * *

"Marry me."

Two little words that her heart couldn't take. She dragged her left hand towards her mouth, her jaw falling open as she kept staring at Wade, knowing that he was just as nervous as her.

Marriage was something she had thought about, of course. Every women of her age think, at some point, about joining someone to spend the rest of their lives with. Zoe just never thought it would be with Wade and, even now, carrying his child it still felt like a dream to her.

She had thought about it with George; it was inevitable, he _was_ Golden Boy, after all. But it was a long time ago, when she still considered the possibility of having a relationship with him. Yet, as soon as she realized there wasn't a chance she and Tucker could have something, she immediately neglected her future, judging that he was the only one who could make her happy.

And then Wade showed up and she never even noticed how happy he made her. Until now.

"Wade, I..." He sees it in her face; she doesn't know what to say and, honestly, he can't blame her.

He had never given much thought about marriage either. Well, he never thought about marriage a minute in his life; he always had too many girls and one night stands to keep his mind busy and away of commitment thoughts. But when Zoe Hart and her short shorts found a way to his town, he forgot about all of that, and his future was something he began to think about.

Wade knew now that he wanted, in fact, to get married and he was completely sure that he wanted a small wedding, even though he knew every single person in town would show up to witness the incredible phenomenon of a doctor marrying a bartender. He wanted kids too but that was, well, taken care of.

"You don't need to say anything right now, Doc." He says even though his heart aches at the lack of response. "Just... think about it."

Zoe shook her head, as a tear slips through her face. "This is too much. I'm three months pregnant and my hormones are killing me. And now you're asking me to marry you."

"Why, why are you crying?" Wade questions, still astonished. "Did I do something wrong? 'Cause I checked with Lavon and he told me that you women like these kind of things: proposals and everything. He didn't tell me anything about crying."

"Jerk." She says cleaning her tear stained face. "I'm crying because I'm happy... I just don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He almost begs.

She gets up and walks toward him. "Just try to understand that I'm a little surprised; I never thought you'd propose. I never even considered the possibility of marrying you because, well, because I never thought you'd want to."

"Of course I do, baby. You are the only woman I have ever loved and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you especially now, that you're having _my_ baby."

"So, you're not just doing this because... because I'm pregnant?"

Wade chuckled, feeling as all of his insecurities seemed to disappear. "No. I'm doing this because I love you and I want, I need to spend the rest of my life with you." He takes the small black box out of her hands and gets down on one knee. "Zoe Hart, since the night you overheated the generator and blamed it on me-"

"I did not." She hissed, her hands resting on her hips.

"I'm trying to make a speech, Doc." He complains, chuckling softly. "Since the night you overheated the generator and blamed it on me, you refused to leave my mind, _I_ refused to let you leave my mind because, deep down, I thought that was the only way I could have you. You were the first and only girl who made me believe in myself again, the only person who made me want to change because all I want in this world is to make you happy, Z, and I'll spend every single day to the rest my life making sure I do. I've loved you since the day I met you and I'll promise to love you until the day I die. So please, for the love of God, take me out of this misery and marry me."

Zoe rests her hand on his shoulder, her smile growing wider at each word he uttered. She watches his pleading eyes and she decides to do what he asks her to and takes him out of his misery. "Yes."

Wade sighed as he took a deep breath, feeling relieved by hearing that small, simple word. The corner of his lips rose as his smile kept growing wider. He had never felt that happy. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was doing something right, like his life had a purpose and it was making Zoe and their baby happy. And he intended to keep that promise, until the last beating of his heart.

He stood up and held her left hand in his, before placing the ring on her finger and hugged with all of his strength and love.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. "And I never thought you would make such a cheesy proposal."

He rolls his eyes, a smile still glued to his lips as he held Zoe's waist. "I can't believe you're complaining, Doc. I just made you the most romantic proposal ever. Do you know how many women would die for a proposal like this?"

"Joelle?"

"Tons of them." He replies before kissing her cheek. "Oh, there's going to be a lot of broken hearts in Bluebell, Z."

"Just as long as I have you, I don't care about anyone else. Well, expect for our baby boy... and Lavon."

She watches his brows knit slightly with confusion. "Baby boy?"

"Yup, I bet it's a boy." Zoe's hands leave Wade's neck to rest on her small baby bump.

Wade chuckles, while shaking his head. "No, it's not. I'm a hundred percent sure it's a girl. She's going to have my looks and your brain. What could be a better combination, Doc?"

"In fact, there couldn't be a better combination. But _it is_ a boy. I've been carrying this baby for three months now; I know better."

"I bet you a hundred bucks it is a girl." He stretches out his hand. "Shake on it, Doc."

Zoe links their hands together before smiling at him. "Deal."

"Good." Wade said closing the small distance between them and leaving a trace of kisses in her neck. "Now... we celebrate."

He takes her in his arms and throws her on top of the bed, following behind her. As they kissed, the happiness in their chests kept growing. Life was finally working out for them.

...

Working at the practice had had easier days and her small baby bump had been smaller too, which made the whole process of walking and, well, sleeping a whole lot harder.

She and Wade had agreed to not mention the engagement to anyone, expect Lavon and Lemon, until the shock from the pregnancy was gone and the murmurs had ceased. No need to say that it took a while for everyone to believe the small doctor was, indeed, having a baby with the Rammer Jammer's bartender.

"Oh, I agree with Wade. By the shape of your belly, it is certainly a girl." Shula Withaker told her as she examined Zoe's baby bump.

"I hope so." Says Susie Collins, the hairdresser, touching her belly. "I've been watching videos of little girls hairstyles on Youtube and I can't wait to do them on the little Kinsella."

Zoe's eyes kept jumping around the circle of people who talked excitedly about the small life growing inside her.

"Well, I hope Zoe's right." Dash says. "I've seen how protective of Zoe Wade is. Imagine what he would do with his daughter. Poor thing wouldn't have a boyfriend until she was at least forty."

"Oh, he means well." Wanda uttered with a smile on her face. "Is it uncomfortable to be pregnant?"

"It has its moments. But _he _has been pretty still. I never felt him move." And then it hit her. She had never felt the baby kick; she thought she would remember the moment she felt him move for the first time.

Thankfully, no one noticed the fear that took her over and she excused herself, quickly.

"I, I gotta head to the practice. I'll see you guys later." She left before they had a chance to notice the tear that slipped through her face and practically ran to the practice as her heart kept tightening.

...

"Shut up, Tucker." She hears Wade's voice from the hall as she tries to fill her patient's files.

Her heels click against the wooden floor as she heads for the door and opens it, peering around the room. Addie stood behind her desk, her arms crossed over her chest, as she stared at George and Wade.

"What the hell happened?" Zoe questioned as she noticed George's black eye and Wade's bleeding lip.

"We had a small... disagreement." Wade hissed, looking at George with disdain.

Zoe shakes her head as she closes the distance between them and examines Wade's lip, completely ignoring Tucker. "God. You two are the most stupid men I have ever known."

"I'll go see Brick." George tells her as he takes a deep breath.

"Brick's on his hunting trip. I'll have to take care of both of you." She explains before shaking her head at their stupidity. "Come on, Wade. I'll take care of your lip first. Wait here, George."

Wade follows Zoe into her office and closes the door behind him, not before sending a not so pleasant look at George. She orders him to sit with a mad look and he obeys her, fearing that she might punch him on the other side of his lip if he didn't.

"What was it this time?" Zoe questions as she cleaned his wound.

Wade rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a big deal, Doc."

"Then why am I cleaning your _bleeding_ lip? There must have been a reason for him to punch you."

"He... Tucker found out that... He found out the reason why Tansy left him."

"She left him because there was someone else." She furrowed in confusion. "What does that have to do with you?"

Wade shrugged, trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal. "I'm the 'someone else'."

"What?" Zoe squeaks, her eyes bulging and her face turning red from the anger.

"I swear to God nothing happened between us." He assured her. "She just... apparently she suddenly remembered that she still had feelings for me. So, she left Tucker. And now, he found out I'm the 'someone else' and decided to kick my ass."

"First Joelle and now Tansy?" She asks, her hands resting on her hips. "I have to keep you locked up."

Wade chuckled. "Can you blame them, Doc?"

"No, I can't. But doesn't stop me from wanting to punch them." She took a deep breath. "They're lucky I'm pregnant."

Her words brought back the bad thoughts and Wade noticed as her face fell. "You okay, Doc?"

"I'm fine." She lied with a smile on her face as she placed a band aid over the side of his lip. "There. Try to not get into more fights, okay?"

"I'll try, Doc." He says leaning in to glue their lips together letting out an 'Aw!' as he feels his wound start to hurt while he kisses her. "Still worth it."

She laughs as she watches him open the door. "You're up, Tucker." Wade says with an amused tone.

George stands up and heads to her office. Zoe is leaning over her desk looking at some papers before she notices him.

"Sit down, George." She orders, her voice showing... pity? He thought she would punch him in the other eye for hurting Wade. "Let me see that eye."

Zoe examines him, letting out a sigh. "There's not much I can do about this. Are you having trouble seeing?"

"No, I feel fine."

"Does your head hurt?"

"No, not at all." He shakes his head before she points a small flashlight at his eye.

"I'm going to prescribe you some pain medicine. It will help reducing the swelling and inflammation and decrease the pain. Stay away from aspirin, it may cause some bleeding. Alright?"

George takes the prescription of her hands and stands up to leave. "Thank you, Zoe. And... I'm sorry."

"It wasn't Wade's fault, George." Zoe tells him as she prepares to open the door. "If there's someone you should be mad at, it's Tansy."

"I know. It's just that... he keeps getting the girl I want." She lets her jaw fall wide open, unable to utter a word. Zoe thought they had been over that; they HAD been over that.

"George, I-"

"I know you love him, Zoe." He interrupts her. "And it's pretty clear he loves you too. I just... I still love Tansy and she broke my heart... because of Wade. I got angry."

"I understand. But come on, you gotta miss the good friendship you used to have before all of this happened, right? Even I miss it."

George snorted a laugh. "Yes, we used to be very good friends."

"You're still in time to save your friendship. Wade's stubborn but he'll come around."

"You're right. Thanks." George shows her a small smile before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Zoe took a deep breath as the corner of her lips rose. She had just done the day's good deed. Still, her chest kept hurting.

...

The sky was already dark as she headed home. Wade and George had been her only patients for the rest of the afternoon but she didn't feel like going home and being alone with her thoughts who told her the wave of happiness was about to end. So she stayed at the practice, alone, filling files of patients who weren't ever hers.

When the moon rose in the sky she figured it was time to go home, snuggle beside Wade and sleep until her problems were magically solved.

Wade was already sleeping when she entered her bedroom. Even snoring and mumbling misplaced words, he looked adorable.

She changed into a pair of Wade's boxers and a tank top and lay beside him. When her face touched his bare chest, he fidgeted and glanced at her, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey, Doc." He greets, his eyes shut.

"Hi."

"How was your day?" Wade asks before leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Zoe shrugged. "It was okay. Two stupid men stopped by today after getting into a fight."

Wade snorted a laugh. "I bet one of them was the hottest man you have ever seen."

"Yes, he's name was George Tucker." Zoe mocks him. Wade looks at her with disdain, but his smile still rests on his lips.

"Very funny, Doc." He whispers in her ear.

Zoe laughs against his chest, even though her chest tightened. She couldn't stop the thoughts that told her that she should have noticed it sooner; she was doctor, it was her job to know those kinds of things.

"Wade." He hums. "Do you think our baby's okay?"

He furrows in confusion. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No." She lies. "I'm just worried. I keep thinking that there might be something wrong with _him_."

"Of course not, baby. Nothing's wrong with our _little girl_." He states kissing her cheek. "She's perfect; just like you."

Zoe gives him a small smile. "Yeah, you're right."

Wade kisses her lips before holding her tighter against him. She presses her head against his chest, not convinced with his assuring words. Her thoughts still told her something was wrong with her baby, her chest still hurt.

That night, she felt the baby kick for the first time.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I want to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing; it means a lot to me. I think next chapter will be about Wade and Zoe's trip to New York for Gigi's wedding so I think it will be fun. **

**So, what did you think? :)**


End file.
